


Oceans Away

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: He returned home with a plan, he would bring justice to his city when no one else would. And why not? No one else will hunt down the scum of his city, and there's other vigilantes doing it too. He just didn't expect that by being gone for five years everything would change so drastically: Merlyn has joint custody of his sister. Tommy is marrying Laurel. Sara made it home. There's so much to adapt to, so many lies to build.





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes this is a re-posting of Oceans Away, I'm making edits for it to fit into a little universe I unintentionally created. Minor edits have happened.

**Missing, Year 1**

'… _ **Breaking News**_ _: The_ Queen's Gambit _has been reported as lost at sea, with billionaire CEO of_ Queen Consolidated _, Robert Queen, on board. It is also reported that with the crew of the ship Robert Queen's son, 22 year old Oliver Queen was on board, with 20 year old Sara Lance. It is unknown at this moment if there are any survivors…'_

The world as Tommy knew it had stopped upon hearing that news.

Since receiving the call from a scared girl he'd been hurrying back to Starling as fast as he could. Thea had called him in hysterics at the news that the  _Queen's Gambit_  was missing, and rather than have a twelve year old come flying to him; because she would, he had returned to Starling City. After almost running over the horde of paparazzi camped outside he had cursed himself for not thinking to use one of the lesser known entrances to the Queen's home as he moved through the press. Pulling up to the house he was out of the car and opening the mansion's door.

"Thea!" he called out as he walked into the house.

"Tommy!" the young girl appeared, her long, curly brown hair in a tangled mess, her face stained with tears. The girl was like his baby sister, he'd been here when Moira and Robert had brought Thea home, he had practically lived with the Queens since he had been eight, he'd seen Thea take her first steps, heard her speak her first words, and had helped her get into plenty of mischief.

"They're dead! They said they were dead! They're dead!" Thea sobbed as she ran the stairs down and threw herself into his arms.

"I know," he choked as he tightened his hold on the young girl. "I know Thea."

"Why?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," he murmured as he kissed her head. For the next hours, he was there for Thea, when she had finally fallen asleep Riasa had taken her up to bed.

"I'll be back Riasa, I need to go… go check on Laurel," he managed in a strained voice. The older woman nodded. He hurried out of the Queen Mansion as he got in his car and took a side exit before driving towards Starling City again.

He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, he didn't know what he was supposed to say and he didn't know how this was going to go.

Laurel and Oliver were complicated. Tommy had been there for all the break ups, make ups, the cheating (he'd even been known to help Oliver pick his targets from time to time). And they were semi-serious, but above all the complications, he, Laurel, and Oliver had been friends, childhood friends, they were that first, everything else was just… everything else.

And he felt he needed to go check on Laurel, not because she was Oliver's girlfriend, but because she was his friend.

Pulling up to the Lance's quiet house he shakily got out of his car and stood there for a moment looking in on the house where he could see into the living room and he could see the pain of this. And he couldn't even move as he stared at the Lances weeping together.

Oh God, what the fuck was he supposed to say?

Laurel had lost her boyfriend who was cheating on her with her little sister, and lost her sister.

Tommy saw Laurel look at him through the window, he got in his car then and drove as fast as he could to Queen Mansion. He wasn't that guy, he was never that guy, he was the fun guy, the party guy, he was not the shoulder to cry on guy. Not caring about the traffic laws, he sped to the Queen Mansion then got out of his car as he walked back into the quiet mansion.

The world was crumbling beneath his feet as he fell onto a couch.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket and he couldn't even find the energy to answer it as he lay there staring at the ceiling. It felt like he had just lost a limb, his family, and everything was turning to ash around him as he stared up at the ceiling.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

He knew what he wanted to do, run, get drunk, get so sloshed that he could forget that his best friend was dead. But he couldn't even move right now. He couldn't even move, there was a weight crushing him, shoving him underwater, drowning him, and burning everything in his chest.

And knowing what he wanted to do was part of the reason he didn't run off and do exactly what he wanted to do. The image of a sobbing Thea was plastered on the front of his mind, Thea would need him. Thea was going to need someone, he knew that. Oliver and Robert were her people, Tommy knew that because Oliver and Robert had been his people too. Those two had been the support system for him and Thea and with them gone Tommy was going to need to be here for Thea.

Sitting up he rubbed his hands over his face when he looked up at the archway and saw a teary Thea again, staring at him with Oliver's eyes, her bottom lip quivering, and her pajamas were too big for her.

Reading the fraternity name on the shirt told him that it was Oliver's, and the shirt was hanging off her tiny shoulder.

"What is it Thea?" he asked wearily. He felt exhausted now.

"I had a bad dream, and Mom's crying a lot, she didn't… she didn't see me," Thea whimpered.

"Come here," he murmured. The little girl flew to him in a flurry of dark curls and tears.

"I miss them Tommy! I miss them!" she sobbed as she buried her face in his neck.

"Me too," he admitted. "Me too."

"I don't wanna be alone," she whispered.

"You got me," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere Thea. I'm staying home," he said sternly.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do, but he was coming home. Perhaps he'd figure out what he was supposed to do, but he was coming home and staying here with what was left of his family.

He couldn't stand the loneliness that was coming from this loss and he still had a tie here, to Oliver, through Thea. He'd look after Oliver's little sister for him.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Missing, Year 2**

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _Malcom Merlyn has filed for legal custody of Thea Queen, claiming her to be his illegitimate biological daughter from an affair between himself and Moira Queen twelve years ago. Many are wondering what this means for Starling's princess, as Thea Queen is nowhere to be seen as the custody battle rages on…_

Thea wanted to scream!

The rage filling her as she stormed out of her mother's room was uncontrollable. How!? How could her mother keep this from her!? Everything she ever believed about herself to be real was a sham! The man who had raised her wasn't her father! She wasn't even a Queen! And the worst part was she had to hear about this through the news rather than her shut in mother just telling her!

" _ **I Hate You!**_ " she screamed as she slammed the door on her mother who was struggling to get out of bed to try to no doubt explain this lie away. But Thea was not having that.

Stomping through the Mansion she stormed out of the house through the back as she tried to keep the tears from falling, they were burning her eyes though as she furiously blinked them back. Stalking with purpose she came across the two markers which had been her final connection to her brother and her father. No, that wasn't right, Robert Queen wasn't her father! Merlyn was! And it disgusted her.

"Did you know?" she spat at her father's grave. "Did you know she was lying to me!? Did you want me!? Did you even love me!? I hate you all!"

She screamed, she raved, she ranted as she furiously paced before her father's grave before she finally collapsed in tears.

"I miss you daddy," she whimpered as she propped herself on the grave and carefully hugged her knees; noting that she had scrapped one knee when she had collapsed. "I miss Ollie too. I want you guys back."

"Would it really be the end of everything if we're related?" a smooth voice asked her and her head snapped up as she looked at Tommy then.

"She lied to me!" Thea roared.

"Yeah."

"My Dad wasn't even my dad!" she spat out. "Malcom Merlyn is, I'm not even a Queen."

"Well, Thea, that might be true, but Malcom Merlyn isn't a dad, he's not even a father," Tommy said as he sat beside her.

"But the tests mom was reading said he's my dad!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, and maybe he is, but if anything he's more like a sperm donor than a dad," Tommy said, she glared at him as she thought about his words. "Trust me, I don't even consider him my father, your dad was more like a father to me than mine ever was."

"How can you say that?" she demanded.

"Because, your dad was there, he was there for every hockey game, dance recital, taught me to ride a bike, and took you to the Zoo. Robert Queen is your father," Tommy assured her as he slung his arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer to Tommy then and comfortably curled up against his side. "He loved you, very much, I saw it from the first day you were born, you are Robert Queen's daughter. All that DNA test proves is that now you have two brothers rather than just one."

"Really?"

"Really," he assured her.

"I hate her Tommy," Thea muttered as she hugged her brother; that felt weird to think, and it felt good to think too. She had another brother, she wasn't alone anymore.

"Thea," he sighed.

"She lied to me! And now I have to see Malcom one weekend a month! I don't even know him!"

"How about this, those weekends you go the to Merlyn Mansion, I'll be there and we can hang. Movie nights, I'll take you to the mall to hang with your girl friends, and even parties. You won't have to do anything with Malcom if you don't want to do anything. You're just there for a weekend of hanging out, mom free," Tommy offered.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"I'm still Thea Queen," she decided then. Malcom wasn't her dad, he might be her father, but he wasn't her dad. She wasn't going to let him ever be her dad.

"Good," he chuckled as he stood up then. "Come on, I think there's a quart of strawberry fudge ice cream in the freezer."

"But…"

"Raisa will never know, we're ice cream bandits, I'll get the car, you get the spoons," he smiled.

She laughed as she raced to the house feeling better than she had earlier in the day. Grabbing the spoons and the ice cream she dashed to the car and Tommy pulled out of the drive way as they left the Queen Estate. She grinned then.

"How's Laurel?" she asked, remembering Tommy mentioning something about having her as a tutor for some of his classes.

"She's good," Tommy said.

"Still hates your guts?" she asked innocently as they pulled over at a park.

"Yeah, still hates my guts," Tommy admitted.

"Do you think there's a heaven?" Thea asked abruptly, she wanted to know if there was a possibility that she'd ever see Ollie again, she missed him so much. the mansion was so quiet without him, and it felt empty.

"Why?" he asked as they sat down and started eating the ice cream.

"Well… I… I miss Ollie and dad, and I just… I want to know if there's a chance that I'll ever see them again. I miss them," Thea admitted.

"Oh… um… when I was younger than you, my mom tucked me into bed at night before going out. The next thing I knew, there was a police officer at my door. He said that she was gone and that I would never see her again. But you know what?"

"Hm?" she hummed as she stared at the man who was now a brother to her.

"He was wrong."

"Huh?" she managed. "But I thought your mom was dead before… before I was born?"

"Mhmm, but every time I close my eyes, I can see her. Every time I go to bed I see her in my dreams."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he assured her. "And I bet if you close your eyes you'll see them too. They aren't gone Thea, they just aren't here anymore. If they're in heaven I don't know, but they're still here."

"I see them," she whispered as she sat there imagining their faces again. "Do you see them like you see your mom?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Missing, Year 3**

'… _ **Breaking News:**_ _Sara Lance, after being declared dead two years ago, when the_ Queen's Gambit _was lost at sea has been recovered by a shipping freighter on a make shift raft. She has confirmed the deaths of the_ Queen's Gambit's _crew, CEO of_ Queen Consolidated _, Robert Queen and his son, Oliver Queen…'_

Sara Lance stared at the twinkling lights of Starling City and she trembled, in relief, in joy, in disbelief and she smiled. The ache in her heart was burdensome, but after all the hells she had been through to get here, losing Slade, Shado, and Oliver had crushed her. But she had made it, for a second time in her life she had made it, she had survived, she was home again. The door behind her creaked open, she tensed as she listened.

"S-S-Sara?" a wavering voice whispered in a watery tone and she turned to see her father standing there. Her lip quivered then as she stared at her father, he looked like a sleepless mess, but she had been discovered by a Japanese freighter and it had taken a week before she had made it to the consulate, and another week before she had gotten here.

"Daddy!" she sobbed as she ran to her father, throwing her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her and held her close.

"I'm so sorry daddy! I'm so sorry! I never… I never wanted…" she gasped as her throat felt thick with tears.

"You're alive, baby, that's all that matters!" her dad sobbed and she hugged him tighter. The door opened again and she peeked over her father's shoulder to see her sister and mom there.

"Mom! Laurel!" she gasped, she wasn't ready to let her father go then.

"Sara?" her mother whispered. "Sara!" her mother was hugging her and her father then. and slowly Laurel approached them.

"Sara?"

"I'm so sorry Laurel… I'm so, so, sorry," Sara whispered as she reluctantly pulled away from her sobbing parents and slowly walked to stand before her taller sister. Laurel just stared at her.

"Are you…? Are you the only survivor?" Laurel whispered.

"Y-Yes," she lied. She wasn't sure, but she was sure that Ollie had died on the  _Amazo_ , no one could have survived that. Not even Slade, she had almost died that time too.

"And Ollie?"

"He… He died when the  _Queen's Gambit_  went down," she whispered. She had died that night too, but in a different way. Ollie had died too, the Ollie she had encountered on the island wasn't the Ollie who had boarded the  _Queen's Gambit_.

"I see," Laurel blinked and Sara trembled then. "How'd you survive?"

"I was rescued by a freighter then held prisoner, I escaped and now… I'm here," she whispered.

"I'm… I'm glad you're back," Laurel said softly, but Sara saw it, her sister was gone, before she had even said anything else.

"Laurel!"

"Sara, just… just give her a minute," her father said.

"I just… I never meant to hurt her," she said earnestly. After her two years of hell she realized what a bitch she had been and how this must have hurt her sister, but she didn't know how to fix this. And she wanted to. She wanted to fix things with her sister again. But she might not be able too.

* * *

Laurel made it around the corner before it hit her and she sunk into one of those chairs in the hallway.

Sara was alive!

Ollie, her Ollie, was dead.

The news was both uplifting and crushing as she sat there trembling and feeling her world being half restored and half destroyed. Pulling out her phone she stared at the number, a number she hadn't dialed for two years, all calls they had between them were ones he initiated and they were about school.

Hesitantly her thumb hovered over his number then she hit talk, her shaky hand brought the phone to her ear as she sat there trembling. It was just past one in the morning, the only reason the hospital had even let them see Sara now was because she'd been missing for two years, and her father wasn't not going to Sara tonight.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, can… can we still talk?" she asked. Her voice wavering.

"Of course, what's wrong Laurel?" he asked as she sat there, tears escaping her guard then.

"It's Sara, and Ollie," she whispered.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Sara's alive," she whispered. "Ollie's dead. Sara said he's dead, went down with the  _Gambit_."

"I'll be right there, Laurel, where are you?" he demanded.

"Starling General, I'll be out front," she murmured weakly before she hung up her phone. Grabbing her coat and her bag she hurried down to the front entrance of the elevator. Twenty minutes later she saw Tommy's car pull up, she just got in and he drove her away. She just needed to get away. She didn't expect anyone to understand, no, she knew that this was abnormal, but she needed… time. A minute to catch her breath.

"He's really dead?" Tommy whispered.

"According to Sara," Laurel said, her voice wavering as she sat in his passenger's seat. She knew how this felt to Tommy. She was feeling it too and it was just as painful as it had been two years ago when they had hope that there was a chance that Ollie was alive.

But now, it was final.

Oliver Queen was dead.

Laurel felt a numb, crushing weight on her as she stared at the city lights. Her boyfriend, her cheating, lying, bad boy, boyfriend was dead, and she still loved him, still missed him. She missed having her friend, she missed having Ollie here to make her smile with his crazy antics, she just missed him.

"I… I… I feel numb," she whispered. "Ollie was… I love, loved him, and I feel this numb weight pressing in on me," she muttered dazedly.

"I miss him too," Tommy murmured.

"I don't miss the guy I thought I loved, I miss…" she started bt the word was stuck in her throat as she felt the trembling take over her.

"Miss the friend?" he finished.

She nodded then.

"I miss my brother," he said blankly.

Neither spoke the rest of the night as she took his hand in hers and they just drove.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Missing, Year 4**

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _The marriage of Moira Queen and the current CEO of_ Queen Consolidated _, Walter Steele, has been confirmed. After three canceled weddings, it is confirmed that Moira Queen will be married to Walter Steele this coming Saturday. It's going to be the wedding of the century. Malcom Merlyn is nowhere to be found on a comment on his daughter's future step-father or what this will do to the custody arrangement…'_

"You look amazing mom!" Thea bounced in her glee and Moira chuckled as she watched her bouncing daughter. A few years ago, she had been ruined when Malcom had come bursting into her life claiming Thea as his daughter, even having a DNA test done to prove it. It had broken her relationship with Thea, but they had mended the fences slowly, though a teenager was still trying on the nerves, Moira felt better about hers' and Thea's relationship than she had in years.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Yes, stunning," a condescending voice spoke which had Moira tensing as her daughter prickled then. Moira pulled Thea closer. "May the blushing bride and I have a moment, daughter?"

Thea looked to her and Moira sighed, no matter what Malcom was a man on a mission and he would be getting whatever it was that he wanted. She smiled and nodded to her daughter.

"It's alright, I'll be down in a moment," she assured her daughter as she released Thea's hands and watched her daughter hurry out of the room Malcom was in. Thea still wasn't comfortable around or near Malcom and made her dislike of Malcom very well known.

"What is it Malcom?" Moira asked coldly as she turned into a business woman.

"I'm just here to make certain that your conviction isn't wavering to the cause," he said with that charming smile in place. She felt her blood run cold then.

The only reason that he even had a weekend a month with Thea was the threat he had delivered to her. The man had their daughter in his crosshairs and was more than willing to kill Thea to keep her involved with the Undertaking. After all, this man had murdered her late husband and son, she would not let a single hair on her daughter' head be harmed.

"Yes Malcom," she replied icily. "But know this, if anything, anything at all, should happen to Thea or Walter I will take your play house, and your empire, and your meticulous plans, and I will burn them to ashes before your face. My family is off limits."

"Oh, Moira…" he chuckled and shook his head as she walked away. "Thea's my blood too."

"Which you've proven means very little too you, you had a killer on call to eliminate her if you couldn't have her. So, know this Malcom, I will end you if you harm her in anyway," Moira growled lowly before she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

Her second wedding was small, a few friends, family, and it was in the Queen Mansion's private gardens, no press, and no helicopter fly overs. Moira had come to appreciate her privacy after losing her husband and son and having Malcom examining her under a microscope. A brief moment of pain, and loss, and loneliness had driven her and Malcom together, but they hadn't lasted, that brief affair had ended with him disappearing and leaving his son in their care, and her pregnant.

Oh, Robert had known about Thea, how could he not when she had that dark hair, but he had loved Thea without question, or hesitation, and when she was filling out the birth certificate he said Thea was his baby and his name was to be on the certificate. Moira had remembered why she loved Robert.

Now, now she wished she hadn't been so easily swayed by her emotions, even though she loved Walter she was very cautious around him. There were things in her life that couldn't be shared, but she loved this man fiercely. Even more fiercely than she had loved Robert.

Also, Walter and Thea had been quick to forge a deep bond.

"What did he want?" Thea spat out as Moira reached her.

"Nothing," Moira smiled as she took her daughter's elbow.

"I don't like him, I mean I like that I exist, but why'd you have to sleep with him, Mom?" Thea whined.

"Thea, it was brief, it was a mistake, and he left, Robert was here and stepped up. I'm very happy to have you though," she smiled graciously then. Thea smirked, it was Oliver's smirk then and she looked more like a Queen than a Merlyn, even with her dark hair.

"You are looking lovely as ever Mrs. Queen," Tommy announced as he appeared.

"Tommy," she chuckled in exasperation. "There's no need for flattery."

"It's not flattery," he smiled and she sighed. She saw so much of Oliver in Tommy, they had both been so similar, and though it hurt to look at him at times because she could see so much of Oliver around him, she also knew he was Thea's brother and they were strong siblings.

"Thank you for being here," Thea grinned as her excitement resumed and she all but bounce in place.

"Of course, you're family," Tommy exclaimed.

Moira chuckled as she was pulled into a hug by the tall young man and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm very happy you could be here Tommy," she assured him.

"Oh, and creepy dad is here," Thea sighed.

"I'll handle it," Tommy said and disappeared. Moira chuckled, she saw a lot of Robert in Tommy too, it was amazing at times.

"Ready mom?" Thea asked as they resumed walking to the gardens.

"Very," Moira assured her daughter.

"Walter will be a great step-dad," Thea offered.

Moira chuckled and kissed Thea lightly on the cheek.

"Yes, he will be," she agreed and Thea picked up a small bouquet then. The music started, Moira settled her nerves.

She was a Queen after all, and nerves was not something that controlled her.

A light tune was picked up before they stepped out the doors and Moira smiled earnestly as she saw the future in a man she never expected to come barging into her life telling her to get dressed and that they were going to lunch that day.

And she loved Walter for barging into her life.

He'd saved her from herself.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Missing, Year 5**

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _Thomas Merlyn is confirmed to be engaged, to the ex-girlfriend of the deceased Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance. Thomas Merlyn was the former best friend of Oliver Queen, and is the half-brother of Thea Queen, and to be the next head of Merlyn Global. Laurel Lance is the daughter of Detective Quinten Lance, and sister of Sara Lance, and a lawyer at CNRI…'_

Everything felt surreal to Laurel as she smiled at the weekly family dinner her family had arranged. True, her parents were still divorced, but since Sara had returned from the dead they had made an effort to be together for at least one dinner for Sara's sake. Laurel had started bringing Tommy to these dinners so she could have a friend, and as they had slowly mended their relationship over the last few years, they had gotten here and as she sat there she was excitedly waiting to tell her parents about her news.

Laurel had never thought she'd get to the point of having a steady relation, or that she'd fall in love; again, she was happy, and she wanted to share her happiness. Since the confirmation of Ollie's death she had let that go and now she was moving forward, same as Sara.

"So Laurel, how's your week been?" her mom asked with a tight smile.

"Great, I actually have some really good news!" Laurel smiled.

"What's hat sweetheart?" he dad smiled as he served the meal.

"Tommy proposed," she announced giddily as she looked at her family. Her father looked like he'd been struck by lightning, her mother looked flabbergasted, and Sara's jaw was hanging open at the moment. Laurel smiled then.

"What?"

"We're getting married!"

"To that… that… that hoodlum!?" her father stuttered in disbelief.

"Tommy's not a hoodlum dad, he's grown up," Laurel pointed out quickly.

"Honey, he's still on the club circuit, and he's trouble, nothing but trouble, like that Queen boy," her father warned her and she stiffened.

"Tommy's changed a lot, and he's not going to cheat on me," she snapped. Honestly, it was his skirt chasing ways which had had her trying to not date him. But once Tommy had committed to her she had found him to be honest, genuine, and funny. Unlike with Oliver who had crappy lies, and tabloid exploits, and the charming grin which had her believing him rather than the tabloids, Tommy didn't lie to her. He'd been upfront with her the moment he had decided he wanted to date her and she appreciated that.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sara interjected before their father started on his crusade about how billionaire playboys would never be reformed, and she defended Tommy and his party habits.

"Thank you, Sara," she smiled genuinely at her sister as her mom brought up wedding details.

Things weren't perfect at the Lance home, they never would be. But having Sara returned to them had greatly improved their family in ways that would never be able to be said. Once the initial pain of Sara's betrayal and death had faded Laurel had been so happy to have her baby sister back in her life again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed having Sara in her life until Sara had been gone.

And though Laurel missed Ollie still she was coming to see that she might have never really loved Ollie that way.

* * *

Sara was walking with Laurel to Laurel's place then, her hands were in her pockets as she listened to her elder sister's excitement.

"I'm really happy for you," Sara blurted out then and Laurel looked at her.

"Thank you," she smiled, Sara grinned then too. Her sister had been happier with Tommy than she had been with Ollie, not that Sara was ever going to say that. Ollie had loved Laurel, in his own way, but it wasn't real love. But then she supposed that love wasn't real when you were twenty and thinking with hormones rather than your brain. "How's med school going?"

"Oh… you know, lots of studying," Sara smiled then.

"Sara, are you alright?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I just… I was thinking about Ollie and how he'd like to be here for you and Tommy," Sara admitted as she looked up at her sister who looked thunderstruck then. "He did love you both, and he'd be happy for you two, I just… I don't know, I wish he could see you two."

"I still miss him," Laurel admitted.

"Yeah," Sara agreed. She remembered the anguish in his eyes when he looked at her after Shado's death, and the way he'd fought. She miss Ollie too, but however she had known before the  _Amazo_  had blown up wasn't Ollie, merely a young man who had looked like Ollie.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if he was here?" Laurel asked quietly.

"Sometimes, him and Tommy still getting into trouble," Sara chuckled.

"Of course," Laurel giggled.

"Dad's wrong you know, Tommy's changed, he's changed a lot for you and for Thea, he's grown up. And he's nothing like Ollie was, I think dad still just sees the troublemaker boys they had been, and remembers all the mischief they had gotten into. If there was trouble, they were usually in the middle of it," Sara murmured. "Dad will come around, he likes Tommy, he just doesn't know it."

"You think?"

"I know, besides, this totally makes it easier for me to spring my girlfriend on dad," Sara giggled.

"What!?"

"Yeah," Sara smiled.

"Wow, a girl?"

"Nyssa is really nice, she's an exchange student," Sara mused.

"Oh, this is just… I'm surprised," Laurel admitted.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but… she's great," Sara smiled. Besides, after all the hells she'd been through with her time with Ivo she was done with men for a bit. Also, Nyssa had snuck up on her.

"I'm happy for you," Laurel smiled. "After you got back I was worried that you'd never open up to another person, but I guess I didn't have a reason to worry."

"I know, it's good," she admitted as they got to Laurel's building. After a hug goodnight Sara walked down the street and wondered absently if her life would have been different if she had never gone on the  _Queen's Gambit_ , and if Ollie would still be here if he hadn't gone. She missed her friend still.

She didn't miss her sister's boyfriend though, that Ollie had been an ass.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Found, Year 1**

'… _ **Breaking News:**_ _Oliver Queen is Alive! Oliver Queen was found on a deserted, uncharted island in the North China Sea where he was reportedly stranded for five years. Local Chinese fishermen found him after he started a bond fire on the beach to be rescued. He is currently in Hong Kong for medical treatment before he will return to Starling City…'_

Staring down at the city he had once thought he knew he could only feel… tense.

Five years, five years of hell, of pain, of surviving, of planning, it had been his one goal, his one aim, it had been the thing he had been reaching for since he had been stranded on the island. Outside the door the doctor was no doubt talking to his mother and sister, telling them about his scars, and fractures, and that he would have issues.

He knew all that and somehow it didn't matter.

He was home, really home, no one was coming after him; Waller wouldn't touch him. The sense that he was free was almost tangible, and he was now eager to get to work. There was a city to save, he would honor his father's wishes, and he would right the wrongs of his father.

"Oliver?" a voice spoke, his ears perked at hearing it as he turned to see his fifteen year old sister and mother standing there.

"Hey Speedy," he grinned genuinely at seeing his little sister standing there looking not so little. She trembled then she darted towards him. He caught her with ease, and oh God did it feel good to hold her again as he tightened his hold on her.

"Sara said you were dead!" Thea choked out.

"No," he whispered in her hair.

"Oliver," his mother choked, looking ready to fall apart, she was over to them and he pulled her into him. Every day for the past five years he had dreamt of this moment, the moment when he could be with his family again.

"I thought about you guys every day," he murmured as he felt the emotion straining him.

"I'm just happy you're back," Thea muttered. "A lot has changed."

"Thea, we'll discuss everything with Oliver tomorrow, no doubt he's tired, and the doctors are not releasing you from here until you've had a full medical," Moira interjected.

"Ah, I'll see you tomorrow then," he promised as his mother stood up straight and looked every bit as regal as he remembered. He still had an arm around Thea who was hugging him tightly. "Speedy, you have to let me go."

"No, I'm afraid this will all be a crazy dream," Thea muttered as she looked up at him with earnest eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be home tomorrow," he assured her.

"Promise?" she demanded.

"Promise, go," he encouraged. He watched as his mother and sister reluctantly left him behind and he felt the weight of everything come crashing into him as he turned to look back out at the city. He had kept up on the news of his family when he could, so he was, fairly, certain just what it was they would want to discuss in the coming times. But he'd worry about it tomorrow. For now, he'd endure the prodding of the doctors, then he'd scout Starling City out and decide where he was going to set up his base of operations.


	2. New Home

**Found, Year 1**

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _Merlyn Global has announced they are holding a nonprofit gala to help support the American Cancer Society, all proceedings of this gala shall be donated to the research into curing various cancers. The turnout to this gala is hold some of the richest people in Starling City, the Queen family and the Merlyn family, perhaps even a rare glimpse of Tommy Merlyn with his fiancée Laurel Lance. But this gala will also be including some other powerful men like the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne, the CEO and founder of Lex Corp., Lex Luther…'_

After spending most of his day being poked and prodded by the doctors, and asked ridiculous questions he evaded to the best of his ability he found himself being measured so he could walk out of the hospital in clothes rather than in sweats. Also, he was given his case back, and after a quick inspection of his case and its contents he found himself relieved that nothing had been gone through. Years of living how he had lived had left him knowing when someone had gone through his things and when his things were exactly as he left them. And considering he had had so few things after being shipwrecked he kept track of his things. Also, he kept track of his own trail in the world, living in the shadows and as a shadow for so long had taught him to never leave a trail. Ever.

His head snapped up as he shut his case and saw his mother walk in with a shopping bag of clothes.

"I think these will fit. You've filled out a lot more than when you left," she said softly as she handed him the bag.

"Thank you," he nodded and waited a beat until he was alone before he started pulling on the new clothes quickly. Once dressed he pulled on the jacket as he picked up his case and walked out of the room to see his mother filling out his discharge papers. He wanted to soften, to feel relieved being home and being near everything that had once been so familiar and the center of his existence, but he couldn't.

"Oh, you look… handsome," his mother decided. "Now, there's been a lot of changes since you left. But first, we're going to the garage and taking the side exit before going home. We'll discuss press interviews later."

Oliver merely nodded, his jaw locking as he walked with his mother to the elevator. It was strange, he'd never noticed how small his mother was before until now, even with her regal air around her, and her confidence, she was still smaller than him, and it was shocking. His mother had always been an imposing figure in his memories.

"Thea wanted to come, but I felt that it was for the best if I came alone. I don't want her to spring something on you," Moira admitted.

"It's fine," he said softly as they walked to the car when the elevator arrived at the parking garage.

"So much has changed," his mother smiled softly, he nodded. He knew that, he wasn't unprepared for all the differences that were coming, but he would let his family go at their pace rather than him revealing that he hadn't just been on the island.

The drive was spent in small talk, but he didn't have much to say as they drove to the Queen Mansion.

"Your room is exactly as you left it," his mother informed him as they pulled up to the front of the house. Again, he nodded; he honestly didn't know what people wanted him to say. Getting out of the car he walked to the back, he tensed when he saw one of the guards reach for his case which had him touching the man and taking the case.

"I've got this," he assured in a hard, quiet tone as he picked it up and walked into the house.

"There've been some small changes," his mother said happily as he walked into the mansion. The first thing which caught his eye was a tall, imposing figure of his father's CFO.

"Welcome home Oliver," the man said with a deep, sophisticated British accent and a slight smile.

"Oliver, you remember Walter Steele, your father's CFO?" Moira asked as she walked up to Walter.

"It's good to have you home again," Walter said in a happy tone. Oliver said nothing as he looked past them and smiled as he reached a person he was genuinely happy to see.

"Hello Raisa," he smiled.

"Mr. Oliver, it's good to have you back," Riasa smiled as she took his hand. He set his case down momentarily hearing the rushing of feet.

"Ollie!" Thea shouted as she launched herself from the stairs, he caught her with ease as he swung her around and set her down. "Hey Walter, hi mom. I'm glad you're home."

"It's good to be home, Speedy," he assured her.

"Ugh! Worst nickname ever!" she groaned as he picked up his case and started up the stairs with her.

"I don't know, when I was chasing after you as a kid I thought it worked pretty well," he mused as he remembered the better days of his life.

"Mom said we have to let you settle, but you should know that Tommy will be here later," she said.

"You talk to Tommy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We… we got close after you… you… you know. He's like a big brother to me," she smiled nervously and he nodded. This was actually news to him, Thea and Tommy hadn't been close when they had been children, mostly because Tommy thought there were better things to do as a teenager than sit with Thea playing tea, or dress up, or fairy castles. And while Oliver was inclined to agree with Tommy about that, he wasn't going to let his baby sister be left alone when he had had Tommy, Laurel and Sara for playmates at her age and Thea didn't seem to have many playmates.

"That's good to hear," he said calmly. He was happy Thea hadn't been left alone.

"Yeah, um… it's different," she said uncertainly. "I'm just really happy you're back. Maybe we can go do something tomorrow."

"Maybe," he admitted. He had a goal for tomorrow; he wanted to scout the city for a base of operations. But if he did something with Thea he would not be poking around the city.

"Kay, um… I'll talk to you later, you probably want a shower or get reacquainted with your room and stuff… so I'm going," she said awkwardly. He just shook his head as he walked into his room then.

Looking around he felt like a stranger again. Everything was familiar, but it was lost to him as he gently shut the door and walked over to his bed. The room was freshly dusted, he was guessing that Riasa had done that, and she had left everything how he left it. It was unsettling really, a bit like seeing his own ghost as he looked around and inspected the books on his shelves, and the knickknacks he had decorating his room. He felt… weird being here, it was unsettling.

He stopped noticing the shopping bags at the edge of his bed and guessed his family had gotten him more than a few changes of clothes. Walking into his bathroom he stripped, he felt dry after having had the doctors prod him and the smell of sickness and disinfectant was bothering him more than he had thought it should. He hadn't ever thought his smell to be that sensitive, but being assaulted with the chemical smell of the hospital he couldn't stand it for a moment longer.

He savored the feeling of cold water pouring over him as he shut his eyes for a moment and tried to calm himself. He was here, in Starling City, again. It was a strong emotion swirling in him as he tilted his head back and let the spray pour over him, it was a mixture of relief and anxiety, which had him on edge. But for no one to suspect his purpose he was going to have to hide the edge, hide what he was, hide who he was now.

Ollie Queen was dead, and had died five years ago.

But if he was survive here in Starling City and to have no one suspect him, he was going to have to pretend to be Ollie again. He'd have to somehow deceive everyone around him, and the thought was painful. But he'd survived the worst there was out there so he could handle this.

Finishing his cold shower he turned off the water and dried himself off before pulling on clean clothes. He felt… human, again, for the first time in a while. A photo caught his eye which had him reaching over to his nightstand to stare at the first image of his father he'd seen in years. They were grinning as if there wasn't a care in the world and he felt himself softening at the sight of his father.

"What'd I tell you, man, yachts suck," a voice announce and Oliver felt a smirk on his lips as he set the photo down and turned to the voice.

"Tommy Merlyn," he announced, it was good to see him again without a trace of fear from their last encounter. Granted Tommy hadn't known he was there last time, thinking he'd been kidnapped for ransom.

"I missed you buddy," Tommy said as he walked up to him and Oliver grinned as he hugged his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Thea called, your face is plastered all over the news, and you have dinner," Tommy explained. Oliver chuckled as he walked with his friend out of his room and towards the dining room.

"You have missed a lot my friend, but don't worry, I'm going to get you all caught up," he explained. Oliver shook his head, only Tommy could be this relaxed, and excited, and at ease. It was rather soothing in Oliver's mind.

Oliver stopped at the entrance of the dining room when Walter was sitting to his mother's right.

"Oliver, Walter is joining us for dinner," Moira smiled.

"He's here for dinner a lot," Thea announce as she sauntered past him.

"I see," Oliver managed as he walked with Tommy, Oliver was promptly seated at the head of the table, which startled him as the meal was served; one of his favorite dishes before he'd been on the island. And then started in all the filling in. Oliver patiently listened as he ate what he could, but he couldn't relax, everything in him was tense as he sat there stiff and listening to Thea and Tommy's banter.

His mother and Walter merely seemed amused and Oliver saw the undercurrent between all four of them now, he was an outsider looking in and what he was seeing wasn't upsetting him. No, it was a comfort, but it was also unnerving. So many things had changed, shifted, and these four were a family with deep ties now. He was just an outsider, again.

"Let's see, what else did you miss?" Tommy pondered. "Ah, Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Packers, Saints, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and Lost, they were all dead, I think…"

Oliver smiled seeing his mother and Walter, at least she was happy again.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked, ripping him from his thoughts as he looked at her. everyone tensed, and he decided now was the time to make his exit before he did something which revealed what he had become.

"Cold."

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city, you got a lot to catch up on," Tommy announced as he glared at Thea. Oliver was deciding the best exit now.

"That sounds like a great idea," his mother said joining the conversation.

"Good, then I hoping to swing by the office," he decided. Perhaps he'd make his escape after securing time to go through his father's files, perhaps find some more information other than what he knew and what was on the list. Perhaps he could find a hint as to what his father had been up to other than the list and associating with some of Starling's worst.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that," Walter said calmly. "I mean, Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Oliver tensed a bit, he'd need to get there sooner rather than later. The hairs on the back his neck stood up before he could reply. There was a startled gasp, a trip, and he was fast as he shifted slightly in his chair, taking the bowl from Raisa and steadying her before she fell in his lap.

"I'm sorry Mr. Oliver," she gasped.

The reply was instant and the moment it left his mouth he regretted it seeing his family staring at him with wide eyes. He'd forgotten that Ollie couldn't speak Russian.

"Dude, you speak Russian!?" Tommy asked lightly.

"I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver," Walter announced and he decided that now was the time to make his exit before he slipped up again. Oliver could speak Russian, but Ollie couldn't, and he could see the way his mother was looking at him.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

Everything stilled then, he hadn't wanted to stoop to this but he couldn't have them poking at him or what had happened the past five years. He couldn't afford to have them looking past the surface and what he'd show them. His mother looked between Tommy and Thea, and he watched her panic and unease.

"I didn't say anything," Thea announced as Tommy looked away and Oliver just stared at his mother and Walter, waiting for their next move so he could make his and escape.

"She didn't have to," he covered for Thea then, and again reminded himself he couldn't reveal everything to them.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." His mother said as she took Walter's hand. He was happy for them, but he had to escape, now.

"We both believed that Robert, like you, was…uh…well, gone." Walter defended softly.

"It's fine," he said calmly. He was fine with however his family had moved on, he had other things to worry about, like keeping them safe. Standing he decided to leave now before he slipped farther, he'd have to get better with keeping his lies to himself and keeping track of them. "May I be excused?"

His mother nodded, he picked up a pear as he moved to leave.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy," Tommy grinned mischievously and Oliver smirked as he clasped his friend's shoulder, smiled to Thea and moved out of the room.

It didn't feel like home anymore. It didn't feel familiar, nor did it feel secure. Walking into his room he took a bite of the pear before looked around. He could feel a storm brewing and as he sat on the bed he felt like he was about to sink through it.

Sleep was not going to come to him tonight, was his only thought as he decided to burn off a bit of energy. Thunder rumbled and he suddenly wanted to run, he couldn't as he decided to burn the energy in a different manner.

After burning off his energy he tried to settle in the bed.

Tried being the operative word here.

After an hour of trying Oliver had settled for the floor, with the window open, he couldn't sleep in the bed; he was pretty sure he was going to sink through it. Stretching out beside the window he'd let the storm rage on around him and finally found a light fitful sleep come for him.

Something touched his shoulder, he reacted as he twisted, grabbed the hand and spun the threat over and was ready to kill it when he saw his mother gasping for air and Walter staring at him with wide horrified eyes.

"I'm sorry!" slipped before he could stop it and he scrambled away from them as he sought refuge in a corner, the icy rain sliding over him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," his mother gasped. "You're home Oliver, you're home."

* * *

Tommy walked into his home and shut the door as he looked over to the couch where he saw Laurel sleeping with a file in her hand and wedding plans scattered around her on the coffee table and floor. Walking over he touched her shoulder lightly.

"Hm?" she blinked awake as she jolted up. "I'm awake!"

"You can keep sleeping," he mused as he made a seat for himself on the couch and looked at her wedding plans.

"Sara was over, I know we haven't set a date, but she's excited," Laurel yawned.

"I can see," he mused as he looked at the circled dresses.

"Did you see Ollie?" she asked.

"Yeah, Moira, Walter and I talked and we've decided we're going to slowly spring things on him. Yours and I's engagement, Sara being alive, Thea being my sister as well as his, Malcom having custody of Thea, and every other major change in the past five years. Though I think it's pointless, he figured out Walter and Moira were together and that was with just one dinner," Tommy sighed.

"So, what does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, but… I'm going to hold off telling him about us, at least until he gets his bearings," Tommy decided and Laurel looked a bit sad as she stared out the window.

"He's really alive and back," she muttered.

"Yeah," he grinned. His best friend was back, and that was a liberating feeling.

"Fine, we won't tell him about us," she sighed.

"Yet."

"Yet. But if you take him clubbing and start your playboy ways again Merlyn it will not be pretty for you," she warned.

"I already do clubbing," he chuckled.

"As a promoter, but you have been really good these past few years so please don't mess this up," she murmured.

"So long as you don't go running back to Ollie," he promised. That was his worst fear now his best friend was back, and it bothered him deeply. Oliver and Laurel, they had been a thing since they had been in high school; not a pretty thing, but a thing all the same. And with Oliver back Tommy was a bit worried that his girl might go running back to her old flame; he knew that there were unresolved things between them.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled. "Besides, Ollie isn't a one girl type of guy. And you've been there for me, he never really was so I'm not leaving you."

"Good," he breathed as he looked at the papers around her.

"How was he?" Laurel asked.

"Quiet," he observed. Oliver hadn't really spoken unless spoken too, and his best friend who couldn't sit still for five minutes had been so frighteningly still that you could over look him if you weren't looking at him. As a child, Oliver, had probably had ADHD or something, he couldn't sit still, and he couldn't stay quiet, he'd always been moving, laughing, goofing off, and that was part of how he and Oliver had become best friends as children.

Now though, now Oliver was still, and he was quiet, and there was something else under all that which was bothering Tommy a bit, but he was willing to not think about it at this moment.

"Oliver? Quiet?" Laurel mused.

"Yeah, and he sat still," Tommy chuckled.

"That is a big difference," she mused. "But is he alright?"

"I don't know," Tommy admitted. "He will be though," he assured her as he came over to her.

"Are we alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he assured her and kissed her lightly before getting up.

"Good, I have work in the morning so I'm going to bed," she yawned as she stood up.

"I'll be in in a minute," he replied absently.

"No, go, go to prompt clubs or something if you want to," she waved off.

"Laurel, I've had a long evening, I want to sleep."

"Alright, see you in bed," she smiled as she walked into their room. Sighing he stood up and stared out the window. There were a lot of different things now, and they were going to be keeping those from Oliver. Tommy wasn't certain that was the best way to go, but it was the way Moira had decided they were going and no one argued with Moira. She wasn't even his mother and he didn't argue with her.

Five years had changed a lot, and they didn't want to shock or worse, scare him off. They had just gotten him back and Tommy was a bit nervous about the possibility of losing his best friend again, but there was some other part of him which wanted Oliver gone again. Oliver was the only thing between him and Laurel, and though he'd never been that guy, he was worried that he was going to lose his girl to his best friend.

It had taken a long time for him and Laurel to get here, and now that Tommy had her, he was really terrified of losing her. Laurel Lance was a center point in his life now, and he was scared. Tommy didn't like being scared.

Walking into their room he stopped when he saw her already sound asleep.

Perhaps he didn't have reason to be scared.

* * *

Oliver had thought about where his base should be, where he'd draw the least amount of attention and he had a few ideas. He'd come up with a few ideas and he'd be scouting the locations with Tommy's unwitting help. It'd look normal for Oliver Queen to be riding around and seeing Starling City for the first time in five years with Tommy Merlyn.

He was tugging on his jacket as he picked up the hōzen he had, his thumb sliding over the characters he knew so well before he walked out of his room. He was going to have to learn to be Ollie again, and he didn't know how that was going to go over; Ollie had died a long time ago and who he was now was a very different person than the one everyone remembered. And he didn't want them to know him and remember him as what he was now, it was best for everyone if they thought they had Ollie back. The giggling girls on the other side of Thea's door had him pausing as he thought about what he was going to do. Finally he lightly knocked before entering, he saw the startled way his sister and the other girl looked as they hurriedly placed a book over crushed pills.

It took everything in him to not narrow his eyes on them as Thea smiled at him.

"Ollie!" she smiled.

"Hey Speedy," he greeted and watched as her friend quirked a brow.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "You need to give me a new nickname!"

"See you at school then, Speedy," her friend teased as she sauntered out and Oliver refrained from snapping at the girl to never come near his sister again.

"I have something for you," he informed her before she could get prying, he pulled the hōzen from his pocket then and held it to her.

"You did not escape a deserted island with a souvenir," she mused. He smirked, he had several 'souvenirs' from the island and his travels.

"It's a hōzen, and in Buddhism it symbolizes reconnecting," he chuckled as he handed it to her, she hesitantly took it, and he felt it was a step in the right direction. "I kept it in hopes that it would reconnect me to you one day."

"A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says 'My Friend Was a Castaway and All I Got Was This Crappy Shirt'," he teased, and Oliver felt himself soften a bit as his friend clasped his shoulder with a devious grin in place.

"Don't let him get you into too much trouble, you just got back," Thea smirked as she came up to kiss his cheek. "Take it slow."

"Oh, we're not going to make mayhem, yet," Tommy stated seriously.

"I'll believe that when I see unicorns," Thea smartly stated as she sauntered off after picking up her bag. "Later!"

"You and Thea, she says your friends now," Oliver observed as they left Thea's room.

"Yeah, well, having a twelve year old calling in hysterics is a fast motivator to come running home, and when I saw the news… she's like a baby sister to me," Tommy stated. "I didn't want to leave her alone."

"Thank you," Oliver said softly.

"Now that all the serious mushy stuff is out of the way how about that drive?" Tommy asked as they walked down the stairs. "Where to first? The clubs? Downtown? Oh, if you're not sick of fish yet, there's a new sushi place, very up and up with sexy models."

"Around, I'd like to see Dad's old factory," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Just… need to see it," he answered as they got into the car.

"Well, as you are the returned castaway, prodigal son, brought back from the dead, we'll drive around," Tommy playfully grinned. "But we're having sushi for lunch at that place."

"Deal," he chuckled as they pulled out of the drive. There was a horde of media people there, but Tommy drove through them as if they weren't there. Oliver just tensed seeing so many openings, too many variables, threats, possibilities. However, he forced himself to relax until they were on the road and going.

"You'd think they had never seen you," Tommy teased.

"Yeah," he smirked.

They spent the drive with Tommy telling him everything he had missed; apparently five years was a lot of time to miss. Oliver just listened, occasionally asking a question as his eyes roamed over the streets for threats. He noticed that Tommy didn't mention his kidnapping, or how he had searched for him, and Oliver felt a twinge of guilt about that. Waller though had liked having a dead man being her operative, and the threat he'd helped fight had been a hell of an experience.

They finally made it to the Glades, Oliver was stricken by how shitty this place looked, five years ago he wouldn't have been caught dead here, but he hadn't thought it to be this shitty, it looked ready to crumble at a moment's notice. They pulled up to the Queen's Factory and his eyes roamed as Tommy stopped at a light.

"City's gone to the dump," Tommy muttered. "So why'd you want to come here?"

"No reason," Oliver lied. He had found his spot of his operation, it was perfect and a dump, he could simultaneously help the city and himself by moving his base here. He just wasn't certain how he could help the city as Oliver Queen. Yet.

"Well, we've seen it, we're going before my car is stripped of parts," Tommy said seriously. "What'd you miss the most on the island?"

Living, life, laughter, innocence, in general, his family, his home, his friends, and everything that he had once had an opportunity to do but hadn't because he'd been an asshole.

"Laurel," he answered then as he stared out the city. He'd missed Laurel, and admitting that was something he hadn't intended to do, especially when he saw his friend tense. Oliver revealed nothing though, he knew Tommy and Laurel were engaged, it had been everywhere in Europe and though he'd been with the Bratva, he'd kept an eye on the news for information on his friends and his family. Their engagement was a shock to be honest, but he just wished them happiness and indulged himself in a rare drink at the time.

"That might not be the smartest move," Tommy said carefully. Oliver gave him a bland look. "Look, a lot of people are happy you're back from the dead, but there are some…"

"Who aren't," he surmised.

"Yes," Tommy admitted.

"Tommy, I got her sister killed, I know she won't be happy to see me," Oliver muttered as he stared out his window. He'd kept a photo of Laurel in his pocket the entire time of his trip to hell. He'd kept it close, he'd memorized the lines of it and he loved remembering everything about the days before the island. But, he wasn't such a fool to think he'd be forgiven for getting Sara Lance killed because he'd invited her on his father's yacht while he had been dating Laurel Lance. He didn't expect it to go over well, but he just… he needed to see her. She'd been his link to his past which had stopped him from just never returning because everyone was better off without him.

"Wait, whoa, Sara's not dead," Tommy said suddenly which ripped Oliver from his thoughts as his head snapped over to stare at Tommy. "Oh God, um…"

Tommy pulled over in an alley then.

"Sara's alive," Tommy said carefully.

"She…She drowned… I saw her," Oliver said uncertainly.

"No," Tommy shook his head.

"I need air," Oliver gasped as he got out of the car and walked a bit, he was shaking then. Sara was alive, the revelation was something which knocked the air out of his lungs and had him shocked as he dragged a hand over his head. She's survive. The knowledge was a boulder off of him, a relief which had him feeling like he was breathing air for the first time since drowning. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to Tommy.

"Sara Lance is a alive, she's healthy, she's got a steady girlfriend, and she's on her first year residency at my mom's clinic as a doctor," Tommy said.

"She's alive… I thought… I saw her get sucked under and I thought…" Oliver said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, she was picked up by a Japanese freighter of all things, said she spent two years in captivity, and when she came home… she said you were dead man," Tommy said miserably. "She never talks about it, what she lived through your… your supposed death, and for the most part she keeps a low profile."

"I didn't… I didn't think she had survived," Oliver admitted.

"Yeah, and… Laurel and I... we're, we're engaged," Tommy said then and Oliver looked at his friend; feigning shock so Tommy didn't think he'd ever been off Lian Yu.

"Really?"

"Yeah, almost a year now," Tommy grinned as they started walking down the street. Oliver needed to move, being stationary in the open made him uncomfortable, but he knew he was safe in Starling. "After… after you and Sara, died, she hated me. I mean hated me, I couldn't do anything right. But, Thea had called, Moira had shut down, and everyone was falling apart, I moved back home and started school, for real this time, hired Laurel as my tutor for some of it and for about two years she hated my guts. Then Sara was found and I get a call from the hospital from Laurel…

"Look, I didn't… I'd have never slept with her if I had known you were alive. I don't regret things between Laurel and I, I just, you were dead man, Sara said she saw you drown," Tommy said.

"Tommy!" he cut off his friend's nervous talk and smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for you, and for Laurel."

"Thank God, else this be really awkward, and just so you know I'm asking you to be the best man at my wedding now that you're back, it's a requirement," Tommy warned.

"Alright," Oliver chuckled.

"Oh, and since I'm now breaking all the rules of what Moira wanted, and sort of telling you everything we were going to gradually bring up with you; Thea… she's my… she's my paternal half-sister."

That was like a lightning bolt which had Oliver stopping in his tracks as he stared at Tommy.

"What?" he asked darkly.

"Yeah, your mom and my dad had an affair resulting in Thea, Robert claimed her as his. The way Moira tells it, he knew she wasn't his, but I don't know, I know Thea's Robert Queen's kid more so than she is Malcom Merlyn's kid. Anyway, my dad found out, I don't know why, or how, and he filed for custody of Thea, that was a messy year. But long, long, long story short, Thea spends a weekend a month at my dad's, and she takes self-defense courses my father demands she takes, mostly, she hangs with me. She's my little sister too," Tommy defended at the end.

Oliver could only blink as he leant against a wall then; truly stunned. The tabloids he'd read hadn't said that, and he hadn't even thought that she was his half-sister, she looked so like their mother but with dark brown hair.

"I know it's a lot to take," Tommy said.

"Yeah, yeah it is, and when you and my mother planning on telling me this?" he snapped as he straightened up and drew himself to his full height.

"Moira wanted to take it slow! I was all for telling you all of this with everyone there at the Mansion," Tommy held his hands up and Oliver just glared at him.

"What else, big, revolutionary to my life and what I left behind compared to what I'm home to, have you neglected to tell me?" Oliver grounded out. This was all important to him, and while he was happy to have Tommy as family, he was pissed, royally pissed that they had intended; fully intended to keep him in the dark about the important things.

"Sara has a girlfriend, Nyssa al Gul, she's an intern at Merlyn Global."

"Tommy!" Oliver snapped.

"It's important, really important to Sara!" Tommy snapped. "Walter and you mom are married, Thea's my half-sister, Laurel's my fiancée, Sara's bi, Quinten and Diana split. And Detective Lance, he still hates you."

"Is that all?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Tommy said thoughtfully.

"Why weren't you going to tell me any of this?" Oliver asked.

"You mom… she felt it would be best to take things slow with you, she didn't want you overwhelmed with how different everything as appose to when you left with Robert and Sara. Things are very different," Tommy warned him as they started towards the car.

"It helps knowing this now rather than finding out later," Oliver pointed out.

"Fair point, I'll be honest with you about any subject you ask," Tommy promised then. Something in Oliver twisted at that because he knew… he knew that he was going to have a thousand lies being set up and put in place and the thought was crushing.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Huh?"

"For you and Laurel," he clarified then.

"Oh! We haven't set a date, I'm up for whatever date she picks, but she's in career mode, has been since she graduated, works down at the CNRI, I talked your mother and Walter into being contributors to it," Tommy grinned. "But I have a feeling she'll be settling soon, Sara's already showing her dresses and stuff, and I think that she's ready."

"That's great," he mused as he looked his friend's dopey grin over then.

"Yeah, she's great," Tommy said goofily as they rounded the corner of the ally they had parked in.

"She is," Oliver agreed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and everything in him went in overdrive as all his senses were alert then.

"Oliver Queen!" a muffled voice shouted as he turned. Two red skull masked men were coming at him and Tommy, he saw the man level a gun just then and shot at Tommy, Tommy stumbled as he tripped onto the ground. Oliver moved fast, but he knew he was too late as he felt it hit his neck, he pulled the dart out though as he fell to his knees.

His vision was blurring and for a horrible second he thought A.R.G.U.S. had come for him again as he hit the ground and he heard the men pulling open a set of van doors. The world slipped from his grasp though, the last thing he saw was a man being shot to death, and the blood.

His rage roared then, but the black dragged him under.


	3. Secrets to Defend

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _Gotham's mysterious Batman and Robin has retreated underground again since the apprehension of the crime lord, Oswald Cobblepot, and is unavailable for a comment. Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, is one of the largest known crime lords in America, his organization even reaching into Starling City, Keystone City, and even Central City. It is unknown at this moment if the charges will stick, but one can pray for peace in Gotham, or is there to be more unrest with the current arrest of their crime lord?...'_

When Oliver came to he felt the cold around him, he could also feel the damp cold and smell it coating the concrete. Chains rattled listlessly overhead and he felt a draft around him as his eyes slowly opened.

"Waky Waky Mr. Queen!" a voice shouted, Oliver dismissed it as irrelevant because he already knew their numbers. What had his attention was what was restraining him. He fisted his hands as he felt the zip ties and he nearly laughed.

After all the hells he'd been through zip ties were an inadequate restraint, especially since these felt too light to be the zip cuffs officers used, or to be industrial zip ties.

"Did your father make it to the island!?" an impatient muffled voice demanded. Oliver looked up then and mentally position the three men where he wanted them for the fastest take down, he was already working the zip ties to break them.

There was an electric buzz, he saw the flash of blue and then there was a searing pain coursing through him, radiating from his chest as he cried out in genuine pain. The Taser was yanked away, the pain didn't leave but it's intensity left as he focused on breathing.

"Did your father make it to the island? What did he tell you?" the man snapped. Oliver ignored him as he felt the zip ties breaking.

"Answer me!" the man snapped and the electric burn shredded through him. The cry escaped him before he could stop it as he felt like it was lightning racing through his body, ceasing everything in him uncomfortable.

The Taser was ripped away again.

"Did your father make it to the island!?" the mask demanded again. That last ceasing of his body was all it had taken as he felt the zip ties give way then. "What did your father tell you?"

"Yes," Oliver breathed as he tried to slow his heart and relax his body again so he could move. His breathing was the center of all that so he focused on it. "Yes, he made it to the island."

"What did he tell you anything Mr. Queen?" the man demanded.

"Yes," he answered. He could move his fingers again and he went about slipping himself free of the zip ties.

"What did he tell you?"

"He… he told me I'm going to kill you," he said lowly as he glared up at the man.

"How!? Your zip tied to that chair," the man scoffed, Oliver just relaxed then.

"Not anymore," he mused darkly as he presented his hands and the men panicked as they moved in on him. Instinct took over as he moved as fast as he could, pulling the chair out from under him as he lifted it up as a shield. A fist smashed through the bars, he grabbed a broken bar as he shoved the chair on his first attack and staked the second before pulling the bar from him and turning on the other man. Oliver blocked the fist and stabbed the other man through the gut. There was gunfire which had Oliver ducking as he spun low on the running man.

Tommy caught Oliver's eye as he hurried to his friend, Tommy didn't even move, but as Oliver felt the steady pulse beneath his fingers he relaxed and tore after the gunman. Years of running and surviving kicked in as he went for the high ground.

On the roof he looked over the warehouses, the blur of red and motion had him running, his feet sure of where to go. It was a steady jog, he kept an eye on his opponent as he launched himself over a bar, the man turned, the gun came up. Tucking in he rolled into his landing as he heard the ricochets hitting the metal of the roof, he rolled onto his feet again and ran low the man had run for the low ground and Oliver never slowed. Stepping off the roof he caught himself, there was a yelp from the man, more gunfire, and Oliver dropped to the ground as he continued his hunt.

The nerves of this man had him shooting wildly, Oliver took that to his advantage, as he scaled up on a huge engine block and again took the high ground. The man tossed his mask, spun and was already firing, there was a burning slice along his lower back, but the pain spurred him on as he lunged for a set of hanging chains. The cold metal hit his shine as he spun around to land, the man's magazine was empty. Going low he knocked the gunman's hands before twisting up, catching the man around the neck and exposing him.

"Ack! Please don't!" the man gasped.

"You killed that man," Oliver said softly, his rage boiling, but he kept it contained.

"You don't have to do this!" the man choked.

"Yes, I do," he assured the flailing man. His strength had him acting as he applied the pressure and yanked up, he felt the life leave the man as his body. "No one can know my secret," he said softly as he dropped the man and stood up.

The burning pain in his lower back told him he'd been grazed by a shot, but it wasn't life threatening, the blood was trickling and he could move. Looking up he released a shuddering breath before he ran back for Tommy.

The run to where he'd come from was swift, and he skidded to a halt over one his would-be attackers as he pulled the dead man's phone. One for him, the other he grabbed he was dialing 9-1-1. It was time to see if there was any Ollie left in him now as he tried to sound like a scared kid.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency,"

"My friend… my friend and I were kidnapped, he's unconscious, we need help, they're all dead!" Oliver tried to force the panic into his voice.

"Sir, calm down, what's your name," the operator asked.

"Oliver, Oliver Queen, please hurry, Tommy's unconscious," Oliver said, he knelt over his friend again and checked his pulse then before looking around at the carnage he had wrought.

"Alright, just remain calm Oliver, help is coming, who's dead?"

"Two guys who took us, a guy in a green hood came out of nowhere and he killed them," Oliver admitted.

"Police and EMTs have been dispatched, just hang on," the operator informed him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he tried to sound relieve and then he dropped the phone. "We're going to be fine Tommy," he said softly.

His friend gave a low groan just as the sirens rang through the air and Oliver was relieved he was wearing a black sweater so they wouldn't check him for injuries.

"Over here!" he shouted when he heard the footsteps, there was running, jangling of gear. He continued to fake his relief, though he was relieved to be free of this mess, he'd never worried about it. Whoever had come from him was expecting Ollie Queen, and perhaps before the island he'd have panicked for real, but he'd long since stopped operating on the emotions which would have him trembling, scared and a wreck.

"I'm fine," he dismissed the EMT who came to check him, he'd take care of himself later.

"We need to take your statement." An officer told him.

"Can I ride with Tommy?" he demanded.

"Certainly Mr. Queen, we'll take your statement at the hospital," the officer nodded and Oliver hurried for the ambulance. Everything was quiet as the EMT monitored Tommy and Oliver's mind was already focused on the cellphone he had snatched and slipped into his pocket. Whoever was after him would pay. Arriving at the hospital Tommy was fully awake.

"Man, I need a phone, now, we need to call Thea and Laurel now. If they see this on the news they will kill us," Tommy said as he twisted around where he was sitting, a nurse appeared then.

"Hey, can we have a phone?" Oliver asked.

"We have a landline," the nurse said.

"Tommy, give me their numbers, and I'll call; is the Mansion's private line the same still?" Oliver asked, his back was aching but he was going to take this time to snag some supplies and take care of it, and he'd call their family, and Laurel.

"Yeah, yeah," and Tommy rattled off the numbers, the nurse tried to stop him but he lied when he said he was fine, Tommy was the one who'd been unconscious, and the nurse relented. Walking by Oliver pocketed the supplies as he went to a restroom. It was just a scratch, a slight graze, and though it burned like hell he wasn't going to need stiches. Bandaging himself up he walked to the phone and silently dialed the numbers Tommy had given him.

First was Thea.

"Hello?" she answered uncertainly.

"Thea, it's me, Tommy and I are fine, but we're at the hospital," he said swiftly.

"What!?" Thea shouted.

"Thea, we're fine, we'll be out of here after talking to the police, no need to panic," he tried to assure her.

"Which hospital!?" she demanded.

"Starling Memorial, don't come, we're fine, we'll talk tonight, you and mom have a lot of explaining to do," he warned her and hung up before she could continue in her full speed mode. Hesitantly he dialed the number for Laurel then.

It rang twice before she answered.

"Hello," she answered, her soft tone had his breath hitching as he felt that warmth he felt when he thought of Laurel fill him again.

"Laurel?" he choked out in as steady of a voice as he could.

"Yes," she said softly.

"It's Oliver, Tommy and I, we're at the hospital, don't panic, Tommy's fine," he said swiftly again as he tried to placate his once friend.

"What!? What happened!? Which hospital!?" she demanded.

"Long story, Starling Memorial," he replied. A cop came to stand at his shoulder and he held up a finger when he saw the impatient look in the man's eye.

"I'll be right there!" she hissed.

"Tommy's fine!" he tried to assure her before the line was dead and he looked at the cop.

"Mr. Queen, I need your statement," the cop said firmly.

"Yeah," and Oliver started telling them what happened, trying his best to play spooked victim; not that he felt it was working but the cop seemed to as he offered for them to sit down and have some water. Oliver accepted that as he finished his statement.

The hospital was thrown into chaos though when Thea Queen stormed into the hospital, Moira not far behind her.

"My brothers! Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn! Where are they!?" Thea demanded, Oliver left the cop then as he jogged up behind his mother and Thea.

"Hey, we're fine," he announced as he nodded to the nurse, and Thea spun on him, her eyes were ablaze.

"I told you to take it slow!" she snapped.

"We were," he said as he slowly guided his mother and sister to Tommy's area then.

"You were supposed to stay out of trouble today!" Thea shouted as they walked into Tommy's area.

"We were!" Tommy defended.

"What happened?" his mother's icy demand had him and Tommy filling in the story until the end when he said they had been saved by a man in a green hood.

"Mr. Merlyn is fine, he's got a bump on the head but he's fine." The doctor said as he finished writing on the chart.

"Thanks doc," Tommy grinned.

"Tommy Merlyn!? Where is he! He's my fiancé!" a soft panicked voice shouted, Tommy sighed and then the curtains were thrown back as he looked at Laurel.

"Tommy!" she gasped as she surged past him to Tommy. There was a sharp twinge of fiery hatred at Tommy in Oliver's chest, but he stamped it out furiously. They had every right to hate him and to have moved on with their lives, and he didn't deserve Laurel any more, Ollie had most certainly never deserved her, and he would be keeping his distance from her for now while he came to terms with this new life he was coming into.

"What happened!?" she shrieked.

"Um…" Tommy looked at him.

"We were kidnapped," Oliver answered. "But we're fine now, a man in a green hood came to our rescue."

"The important thing is that we're safe, and we're busting out of this hospital," Tommy smiled lightly.

"Really? You were just kidnapped!" Laurel argued.

"And Oliver and I are fine, and I kind of just want to go home now," Tommy admitted.

"Well, I'm going to need a statement from you two," a new voice said and Oliver turned to look at the glare of Detective Quinten Lance. Would his luck never improve? He wondered. "Not even a day back in town and you already have someone gunning for you," Lance growled.

"I've been out of town for a while now," Oliver replied.

"Easy now, we're here for a statement," Lance's partner spoke up then and Oliver's attention was diverted when Tommy groaned.

"Really? Can't we go to… Queen Mansion or our place to do that?" Tommy sighed.

"I insist on the boys coming back to Queen Mansion, I want the family physician to look the boys over," Moira said then.

"Mom, I'm fine," Oliver blurted out and for the first time he seemed to draw the attention of Laurel Lance.

"You are not fine! You were kidnapped!" Thea snapped at him as she grabbed his arm.

"Thea, I'm not hurt, no broken bones, no broken skin, no blood, minor wrist bruises, I'm fine," he assured her and she glared at him. He looked to Tommy for help but only found him arguing this matter with Laurel.

"Detective, I'll give my statement now," Oliver decided, if only to have a reprieve from the madness that was brewing here. Lance and his partner stared at him and he gave his charming smile then.

"The sooner this is over, the sooner I go home, and I've had enough of hospitals," he said charmingly.

"Right this way Mr. Queen," Lance gestured, his tone filled with loathing as they stepped out into a quiet hall and Oliver repeated, again, what had happened and repeated the story about the green hood.

* * *

Tommy didn't remember anything about the kidnapping, he and Oliver had been talking, there'd been a shout, he'd been shot by something and then he was out. When he came too he was in an ambulance, and anything else he remembered before the ambulance was a blur.

However, he was sure of one thing, a lie Oliver had given to the police that he wasn't about to counter; there'd been no green hood. Why Oliver had put that in his statement Tommy didn't know. But Tommy wasn't about to counter it because there was something about Oliver which had him hesitating to omit the lie. Tommy didn't know what it was, but he wasn't going to tell the police his friend was lying and that there'd been no green hood. If everything weren't a blur of black and grey he'd have sworn Oliver had taken out those three men without breaking a sweat.

But that wasn't possible. Oliver wasn't trained in any self-defense, and Tommy knew that for a fact since Laurel had been notorious for kicking their asses as children.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Laurel demanded as they walked out of the hospital; he had promised to call Thea tomorrow just so she could leave without feeling guilty that she'd picked Oliver over him.

"I'm sure," he promised. "Just a bit of a headache, and I'm hungry."

"Tommy," she sighed as they reached her car.

"Look, I'm fine, Oliver's fine, everything is fine, I just want to go home," he promised as he got in her car. She was in the driver's seat then.

"I'm worried about you," she sighed.

"I know, but I'm fine, I was saved by the man in the green hood," Tommy lied as he smiled.

"I'm fine Speedy," he assured his sister for the umpteenth time as he sat on his bed with her while they watched the television in his room, he had it on a ball game. Since getting home he'd all but been confined to his bed by his sister who was gluing herself to his side.

"But you were kidnapped today," she snapped.

"Was not expecting that," he truthfully admitted.

* * *

"Ollie, are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he promised. "When were you going to tell me about being my half-sister and Tommy being your half-brother?" he asked her as he tried to get her off the subject of his botched kidnapping. He didn't want Thea poking her nose into this, because when he found whoever had attempted to take him he was going to be making their lives hell.

"Um…" Thea tensed beside him and he softened a bit seeing her flustered. "Mom wanted us to take it slow with you, and we were going to bring it up… just not now or at least, not until… um, until you were settled. And I really like Tommy, he's no you, but he's been a good brother to me."

"That's good," he said softly as he looked at the game again. Tommy would succeed where he had failed, Oliver knew it, and he had a good feeling in his heart knowing that Thea could rely on Tommy and that she wasn't alone. It was a relief to him. Especially considering what he was going to have to do now that he was back home. Once Thea was asleep Oliver scooped her up and put her in her own bed; Speedy as a kid had violent tendencies when she slept and if Oliver was right, that hadn't changed and he did not need more bruises on his person than those he already had.

Tomorrow he'd have work to get to, he had a stash of supplies here in Starling which he had picked up while he'd last been here with A.R.G.U.S., and he wasn't going to let them go to waste. He had a spot for his base of operations, he'd give it a thorough scouting come tomorrow and he had the list of names.

Where he would be starting, he didn't know, but he was starting, he was also going to figure out what all these names had in common other than being corrupt like his father.

Being taken had forced him to up his timeline, but that just meant he'd have to adjust his plans. Not something he was looking forward to, but it was something he would handle because he wasn't going to fail this city. He was going to save it.

Walking down the stair of the house he was thinking to use the home gym; something he hadn't used since he'd been a teenager when he thought it'd make him look cool to the girls. It was already late, just past midnight, but Oliver couldn't sleep, he had never been able to sleep, really sleep, unless he was completely exhausted. And he had energy to burn.

He paused when there was a knock on the door. walking over he opened it and his eyes widened as he stared at the woman there.

"Hey Ollie, I… I didn't think you'd be asleep yet," she said hesitantly, and a bit nervously.

"Sara?" he blinked.

"So… can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, come in," he stepped aside.

"I figured you'd be awake right now. When I came home I couldn't ever seem to sleep," Sara mused.

"You came home," he murmured as they walked to the parlor.

"Yeah," she smiled as they sat, he still stood, he was restless, and he couldn't shake his energy, too many years spent on the move and surviving for him to relax. "I came home three years ago."

"I thought…" he started but then he shut up.

"Yeah, I thought the same about you, guess we were wrong," she said softly.

"I've never been so happy to be wrong," he admitted.

"Me too," she smiled.

"What did you tell your family?" he asked. He saw her hesitate.

"I told them a version of the truth, I told them that after the  _Queen's Gambit_  went down I was found by another ship, taken captive and force into a life I didn't want to live, I escaped two years later when the ship sunk and was picked up by a Japanese freighter, then I came home," Sara shrugged.

"The island?"

"Ollie… I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to talk about anything of what's happened those years," she said softly. "Was there where you were?"

He nodded; the lie coming easily to him as he looked at her.

"What about Slade?" she whispered.

"Dead."

"Ollie, I'm so sorry, I should have… I should have told them where to look for you but when I got home I thought, I thought you were dead for sure and I just- I wanted to be normal again, and I didn't want to think about any of what had happened," she said as she furiously blinked her tears away.

"It's alright Sara," he assured her. He was a bit relieved she thought he was dead, else Waller would have gone after her too and Oliver couldn't stand the thought of anyone else being hurt because of him.

"So, the green hood?" she asked as she smirked a bit. He gave her a bland look. "I'm not going to say anything, ever, but the moment dad ranted about it I thought of Shado."

"Sara…" he started.

"Ollie, I don't know what you're up to, but I… I'm not going to say anything about the hood, the island, or Shado, or Slade, the  _Amazo_ , or Ivo, or any of it. You do whatever it is you have to do, if you ever need help just ask," she smiled weakly. "It's the least I could do for you."

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Just don't do something stupid," she sighed as she stood up then.

He smirked a bit as he straightened.

"It was really good to see you again, and please don't be a stranger," she said softly as she walked up to him.

"I'm glad you're home again," he replied and she smiled as she hesitantly gave him a hug.

"Be careful Ollie, whatever it is that you're doing, just be careful," she said and she pulled away as she walked out of the parlor and he sighed as he looked around the place. Everything was so different, and yet the Mansion still felt the same.

Shaking his head, he continued to the gym where he'd continue doing his planning. Years of thinking on the move had made it a habit for him to be moving and plotting. He felt like a stranger in another world now, and it was a bit unnerving.

* * *

"The men we hired can't be traced back to us, and I disposed of other man, and the gun, nothing will be traceable," the shadows said.

"Did you find anything out before the men were killed?"

"No, do we need to stage another abduction?"

"No, there are other ways to discover just what Oliver Queen know," the other man said as he stepped beside the woman. "Isn't that right Moira?"

"I will find out what, if anything, my son knows," she replied coldly.

"Good, and we must put our plans on hold until we are certain of just what Robert told him, we cannot have the Undertaking unravel before it begins," Merlyn smiled at her and she frowned. "I will see Thea this weekend, do not fail me."

"If anything happens to Thea," Moira growled.

"Find out what Oliver knows and nothing will happen to our precious daughter, I'm thinking of taking her on a father-daughter weekend trip somewhere special," Malcom smiled coldly at her.

Moira set her jaw as she glared at Merlyn.

"I will find out what Robert told Oliver," she replied tightly.

"Good," Malcom smiled. "No, I have a business meeting to get to, I expect a call from you before this weekend or you'll never find Thea again."

Moira had only ever helped Malcom because he held a gun to their daughter's head; not literally, but there was the threat always looming over her head that Thea would pay the price. And after what Malcom did when he thought Robert was backing out of the Undertaking, how callous he had been with Oliver's life, Moira would do anything to keep her daughter safe.

Even make a deal with the Devil incarnate.

There was nothing Moira wouldn't do to keep her children safe, including the Undertaking.

* * *

The next morning, he was ready to get to work, he'd have to move everything from where he had stashed it, but he was certain that wouldn't be too difficult. If he dressed the part he could pass for a homeless vet or something and no one would notice him as Oliver Queen, which was what he needed as he buttoned up his jacket. The air was crisp, damp, and clean the moment he stepped out the door, this jacket also felt a bit hot for this weather.

"Oliver!" his mother's voice again tore him from his thoughts as he turned to look at her. "Oliver, this is Mr. Diggle," she said as she gently grabbed his arm and he followed her to stand beside her and Walter; Walter looked exasperated.

"I've hired him as your security," his mother said with a slight smile.

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter," he started.

"Oliver's right, Moira, he's a grown man and if he feels he does not need our protection then he doesn't have to have it," Walter said. Oliver recognized the olive branch being extended from his lash out the other night about Walter sleeping with his mother. Oliver sighed.

"I know that," Moira stated. "But this is for me, and my peace of mind."

He surrendered then if only to keep his mother from poking into what he was doing. This would be easier if he was alone. But he'd adjust his plans accordingly.

"Mr. John Diggle?" he asked as he walked up to the dark man. Military, Oliver was guessing from the way the man held himself, trained, had seen action. At least that's what he was seeing as he assessed Diggle closely.

"Yes sir," he said in a dry, stern tone.

"Guess you're my driver," Oliver said as he got in the back of the Bentley.

This was an unforeseen complication.


	4. Old Lives, New Plans

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _Superman has once again saved the world, this time destroying an asteroid on the path for Earth. The Man of Steel declined to comment, only saying he did what anyone would have done. Lex Luthor is calling for an alien registry to keep track of beings like Superman, he will be giving an interview on the matter later today…_ '

"So, what do I call you?" Oliver asked as he remained indifferent, he'd sent Digg east of his little stash unit, he wasn't going to think about how dangerously close he was leading Digg to his secrets because by the end of the street he'd disappear.

"Diggle's good," he answered. "Digg if you want."

"Your ex-military," he stated as he toyed with the phone his mother had handed him and told him had the preprogrammed numbers in it.

"Yes, sir. 105th Airborne, out of Kandahar, retired," Digg said briskly. Oliver nodded, he wasn't really interested in Digg's past, he was more interested in the man himself and one could learn a lot about another in how they spoke. Digg was clearly a man of few words, but probably had a lot of opinions and open(ish) with people he knew. He spoke when spoken too, and his answers were to the point, never more than what was needed to answer the question.

Oliver was pretty sure Digg was the honest sort, loyal to a fault too, and stubborn.

And if Oliver wasn't on a mission of his own, he'd have probably liked the man, but as he saw the alley he needed to use coming up he decided it was best that he was alone. Having teams or people to rely on left one open and vulnerable, two things Oliver had become unaccustomed to and didn't like when they happened.

"Been in the private sector a little more than four years now," Digg continued. "I don't want there to be any confusion Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort."

Oliver nodded and took his chance as he silently dove out of the car then. rolling up to his feet he darts right into the buildings they were near and he unbuttoned his stuffy wool jacket before slipping it off. Walking through the building he walked out the back alley, clocking the cameras he evaded and then he moved towards the storage unit he rented with Bratva money.

Once he was there, and certain he hadn't been followed by accident, he peeled off his clothes and grabbed a canvas jacket, jeans, work boots and a grey t-shirt he would need. He had his base of operations to scout. Hefting up two duffels as he zipped up the too hot jacket he decided he'd need to move the immediate gear to his location, then he'd rent a truck and move the rest at night.

Walking through the brisk city he made it in the Glades. His eyes roamed over the homeless, the gangs, the punks, the would-be tough guys, and the decrepit. Part of him ached at seeing the ruin his father had been a part of, and another part of him was planning what he would need to do to save the Glades.

It wasn't like he'd ever been anything but a trust fund brat, and he didn't think he'd be continuing that line of work with how his mother was eagerly embracing his 'return' to civilization. Perhaps he should speak with Sara about how to help the Glades as Oliver Queen, not as himself. He would repair the damage his father had done to his city.

Looking at the tall fence around his father's old factory he paused a moment to think this over. Sighing he pitched his bags over the fence as he took a few steps back and then he ran at the fence. His fingers caught the wire as he surged up then flipped over as he landed lightly before hoisting up his bags and walking into the factory.

Once he was in the factory all his sense listened, he could hear the pigeons cooing as their wings flapped through the eerie silence, the chains rattled softly and some papers fluttered with the new air which followed him. his eyes looked through the darkness as he searched for signs of life.

He found nothing. And as he set his bags down he moved soundlessly through the shadows. He didn't know what he could do with this space but the bones were good, and solid. There was a lot of potential in this place for something other than his base of operations. Now that he was here he'd begin some of the basics. His scouting revealed a second lower entrance, and it was on a back alley, he was certain no one would look twice at it.

He also found tools, which he was going to need. Looking the place over again he picked up his discarded duffels as he moved back to the lower levels, he would set up his base here in the lower levels of the factory. He'd figure something out with the upper level.

Pulling his immediate supplies out he flipped through the notebook before stopping himself. Sitting back, he looked around the 'lair' he was adopting and wished; not for the first time, that he'd never gotten on that fucking boat. Picking up a wad of cash he'd stashed before Waller had shipped him back to China he felt that he was able to do this without creating a mess.

Standing he stuffed his hands in his pockets, he'd need a truck to get the rest of the gear here. A pick-up ought to do the trick, he wasn't thinking that this was going to be few days set up. Once the basics were up the rest would come together, or come apart, quickly. He wanted something he could get rid of quickly on the off chance he was compromised.

Leaving the factory, he slipped through a hole in the fence as he mingled on the street. He slipped a few bucks into a coffee cup of a homeless man sitting there without his legs needing change.

Oliver sighed, not all the people in the Glades were bad people, they just were a people who had fallen on hard times. And they needed help, he didn't know if he was the help they needed but they needed help. He found a truck he could rent for the day, no license needed, just the truck be returned at the end of the day.

He could do that.

* * *

Tommy frowned when he woke to a ringing phone and he lazily grabbed for it, Laurel was already in the office, he knew that because his breakfast was a lunch they shared together.

"Hello?" he sleepily grumbled as he rubbed his face and sat up in his bed.

"Mr. Thomas Merlyn?" an unfamiliar voice demanded.

"Who is this?" Tommy demanded as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"This is Mr. Queen's body guard," the voice stated.

"Oliver got a body guard? How'd you get this number?" he asked as he became fully awake then.

"His mother hired me, and this is Mr. Queen's phone with programmed numbers in it," the voice snapped.

"And you're calling me why?" Tommy asked as he looked at the clock and was surprised, it was eight in the morning. He and Oliver had never been ones to get up before ten in the morning.

"I'm calling to ask if there is a place he's likely to go," the man snapped.

"Um… Mr., what's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Diggle, John Diggle," the man stated in an irritated tone.

"I don't know where he'd be, but I have a few haunts he might go to, familiar places before… you know, he was castaway, gimme a minute, I'll meet up with you and help you look. Whatever you do, do not call his sister or mother, he was kidnapped yesterday and this could have them in a panic," Tommy stated as he stood up, hissed when he stubbed his toe and he walked into the closet to grab some clean clothes.

"I'll be at the Big Belly Burger on 7th," the man replied.

"Alright, how will I know you?" Tommy asked.

"I'll know you," the man said.

"Fair point," Tommy sighed and hung up the phone. He noted the number down, and he sighed. He hoped this wasn't a hoax or something, he didn't think he could handle being kidnapped again. However, his bigger concern was for Oliver. His friend had just spent five years in isolation and probably didn't know just how dangerous this city had become. What if something worse than the kidnapping happened to Oliver?

Tommy wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

However, he texted Laurel that he was going out, if he didn't meet up with her for lunch without giving her a call she could worry. Not a nice thing to tell one's fiancée but he wanted someone to know he was going out.

Grabbing his keys on his way out he walked to the elevator, once he was in the parking garage he walked to his car.

His phone dinged, thinking it to be Laurel he looked at it and sighed. His father.

The thing Tommy hadn't told anyone; not even Laurel, was that his father had disowned him shortly after Oliver had disappeared, Tommy was coasting of fumes; he was down to a few hundred grand and he was getting worried. He'd kept up appearances carefully, and he'd been steadfastly refusing his father's demand for him to conform and bow to his will and join Merlyn Global. Tommy was trying really hard to not be anything like his father.

However, there was a problem, and one he needed to address before he married Laurel.

Getting a job. A real job, not being a celebrity club promoter because that wasn't going to pay in the long run. Especially since Laurel was the kind of girl who wanted to settle down, have a couple of kids, and live in a cute house, have a home, and grow old with her man.

It was something that was starting to worry Tommy, and he wasn't sharing this worry.

After forty minutes Tommy arrived at the Big Belly Burger on 7th, getting out of his car he sighed as he looked over to see a large man walk out the door. If he were to hazard a guess, based on the suit, jacket, stiff posture, and stern look, this was Mr. John Diggle.

"Thomas Merlyn," the man greeted.

"John Diggle?" he guessed.

"Yes," the man nodded. "Do you know where Mr. Queen would be?"

"I can hazard a few guesses, gimme a sec to grab some coffee and then we'll start hunting," Tommy sighed as he walked into Big Belly Burger to order a morning coffee. He didn't see how people functioned at this godforsaken hour. It was so bright, and he was exhausted. A beautiful woman handed him coffee, he pulled out a few bucks and paid before walking out.

"Oliver and I used to hang at this one park, morning jogs to catch the ladies, it's not safe anymore, but I'm betting it's a start," Tommy sighed as he walked to his car. Mr. Diggle lifted his brows and gave him a frown.

"I'm not leaving my baby in this neighborhood," Tommy said confidently.

"Then I will follow you," the bodyguard stated as he walked to the slick, black Bentley which just screamed money.

Tommy sighed, why was Oliver making this difficult? Not even back a day and he'd been kidnapped, now he was missing. This bothered Tommy, it bothered him a great deal. Especially if it had spooked Moira Queen into getting a security detail for Oliver. And he knew that was Moira because she'd done the same thing on Thea when Thea ran away when she was fourteen; he'd found Thea in her tree house on the edge of the Queen property.

Pulling up to the park he got out.

"So, how'd you misplace Oliver?"

"I did not misplace him, he leapt out of a moving car and then I lost him," Diggle grounded out, sounding irritated.

"Sounds like Oliver," Tommy sighed as they started walking through the park.

"Are you certain Mr. Queen would come here?" Diggle asked him.

"No, but it's a start, this early in the morning, this is where I'd begin my search," Tommy yawned then took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Oliver found that setting up his base was simple, he had packed it up once and timed himself to see how long it took; ten minutes, for which he was rather pleased. But now he had it all set up, the generators on and his computers running. The computers were military grade, curtesy of A.R.G.U.S., and they were untraceable, he had managed to root out all of the A.R.G.U.S.'s basic programs and he was certain Waller wouldn't come after him. No matter, he wouldn't use these all that often, just for the information he needed and the occasional hack.

His hacking skills were alright, they were not something he'd rely on to get himself out of a jam or something he'd bet his life on. But by using A.R.G.U.S. resources he knew he'd be flying under the radar, even from Waller. After all, he'd seen to it that these materials were believed to be 'destroyed'. Honestly, what people would do for the right to live and money, it was amusing.

With his set up done he ran through a few of his standard exercises, feeling more relaxed as he lifted the familiar weight of the bow in his hand. Two weeks would have dulled him, a little, or so he had thought. He'd never been two weeks without some fight going on, some lesson, some mission, something to drive and focus him, and he was worried that it might have dulled his edge. However, he was pleasantly surprised when it didn't even slow him a bit, he was quick to pick up everything in full speed again and found his reactions hadn't slowed. This was a relief, after five years of living by his wits, his skills, and his honed killer instinct he feared losing the edge, having someone get the drop on him.

Feeling settled he put his weapons away. Then he settled in for the grunt work as he started reading over the names on the list and looking over the information he pulled up. He'd have to start somewhere, so he was starting with the immediate threat to those nearest to him.

Adam Hunt. A man who CNRI was currently taking to court in a civil suit, Oliver had a feeling that that suit was going to get swept away. He'd start here, and he'd work his way through the list one by one. Besides, Adam Hunt was on page one, a good place to start if one were to ask him. Glancing at the time, he internally swore as he turned off the generators to keep himself from attracting unwanted attention, the grabbed the keys of the truck he had rented as he drove it back to the owner.

Once all that was done he started walking through the Glades, back to where he had his storage unit, he'd need to close out his holding on his unit, and he'd have to change before returning home. His eyes wandered over the people here, he was horrified that it had gotten this bad. Making his way to his unit he found the clothes he needed, changed, stuffed his street clothes in a duffel as he walked out of the storage unit. Ending his 'contract' with the storage unit he walked the street and though over everything he'd need to do for his mission while he was here.

His biggest problem would be slipping away from the spot light; Ollie Queen had never been one to turn away the spotlight; while he cringed at the thought at having all those eyes on him. He also couldn't be a responsible adult and take a position at his family's company, it wouldn't help his image, and that was something he didn't want. If he was in his family's company there'd be more eyes on him, and it would make his mission more difficult.

Not something he wanted to think about. Hailing a cab, he started home, but he pulled the cabbie over three miles from Queen Mansion, paid him twice the fare to remain silent about this entire encounter before he got out of the cab and waked towards the Queen Estate's wall. The fortress he'd grown up in was not much of a fortress, he'd have thought in five years his mother or security would have patched up the weak spots in the perimeter, but as he leapt over it, he was pleasantly surprised to find this wasn't the case. Dropping to the grass he found the old badger hole to stash his duffle, then he straightened up, dusted himself off and walked the rest of the estate to the Mansion.

Walking into the house he heard his mother's icy fury, and he winced. She'd probably though he'd been kidnapped; again, not a pleasant thought.

"And where do you think my son went!?" his mother's cold tone asked.

"I don't know ma'am," Digg's stoic reply.

"We've looked everywhere," he heard Tommy.

"I paid you to protect him," Moira snapped, Oliver paused outside of the parlor and thought over his excuse then but decided it was best to stick to the original excuse he had had lined up today.

"I've never had a client who didn't want my protection ma'am," Digg replied.

"Well, I'm paying you, so I'm the client," Moira stated. "So, again, where do you think my son has gone today?"

Now Oliver walked in.

"Somewhere quiet, and alone," he answered as he walked in and four heads snapped over to him as he smiled a bit and looked at Tommy, Digg, Walter and his mother. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he tried to think of the most Ollie way to explain his reason for running off today.

"Well you can't do that, there are maniacs running around loose in the city!" Moira informed him. "What if you had been kidnapped or killed!?"

"Mom," he cut her off then as he gently spoke. "I've been alone, on a deserted island, it's too loud at times, and I'm not used to people," he pointed out. Alright, so fuck the playful Ollie response which would have everyone thinking he was with a woman, he was going to be semi-truthful.

The looks which flashed across Tommy, Walter, and Digg's faces were a bit startling but Oliver just kept his attention on his fretting mother.

"I need to know you're safe," Moira warned him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised as he smiled at her and looked at Tommy. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yes, and just so you know I planned for us to have an epic welcome home bash, just not yet," Tommy said as Oliver left his mother and Walter behind, Digg was shadowing them. "So, where were you really, dude?"

"Tommy, I just spent five years on an island, alone," Oliver stated.

"Oh," Tommy grinned then and waggled his eyebrows. "What's her name?"

"Not important," Oliver dismissed and internally chuckled at the way his friend balked.

"Alright, so, we're having dinner with Laurel, Sara, and Nyssa, I helped Digg here look for you all day and I swear if you make me go to this alone, island or not I'll murder you. And Thea will help me dispose of your body," Tommy stated.

"What about Thea? Isn't she coming to this dinner?" Oliver asked.

"It's her mandatory weekend with Merlyn, Friday night dinner is required of her, and I have been disowned so we can't join, we couldn't even get on the property," Tommy filled in as they got in the car. "We'll throw a welcome home bash for you tomorrow, Saturday is a better party night anyway, and we'll hang with Thea if you want. She usually ditches dear old dad about five in the morning, I pick her up, it's the only day I get up early so if you come, be prepared for coffee by the gallons."

"I'll come," he decided. He didn't like the idea of being with Malcom Merlyn, honestly as a child he had never liked Tommy's dad, and Oliver sincerely doubted that his opinion of Malcom had changed in the five years he'd been on Lian Yu.

"Excellent, Thea will love this," Tommy grinned as they sat in the back of the Bentley as Digg drove them.

"What do you and Thea normally do?" he asked.

"We go to breakfast, morning movies, afternoon naps, all night moviethon, but tomorrow night she has plans with her friends, and we have a welcome home bash to attend," Tommy grinned.

Oliver smirked, but he didn't bother to point out that he hadn't asked for the welcome home bash. But he figured that he'd get started on the list, he had the first name picked out: Adam Hunt. A good place to start was with a man so corrupt he was untouchable, a man who thought he was untouchable. Oliver was looking forward to putting the Fear of God into Mr. Adam Hunt.

"So essentially the laziest Saturdays possible," Oliver supplied.

"Yep, pretty much," Tommy grinned. "What about you Digg, care to join us on a five am kidnapping?"

"I go where Mr. Queen goes," Digg replied tersely, which had Oliver internally pounding his head against a wall. He was going to be working on evasion for a while then. Not a fun exercise. But as Slade had taught him, it was all kind of pass/fail; which was easier in his mind.

"Five am kidnapping it is," Tommy decided with glee.

"You and Thea do this often, right?"

"Yeah, we've only had armed guards after us once," Tommy waggled his brows and Oliver sighed. The mischief would never cease with Tommy, though he did feel this explained how Speedy got in all her trouble as a child. It was definitely the Merlyn genes. Oliver spent the rest of the ride listening to famous Thea/Tommy getaways from Malcom Merlyn, and how they had turned it into a game. One of which they appeared to win often.

"So, how do you feel about seeing Sara alive and well for the first time since you sunk?" Tommy asked as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"I saw Sara last night," he admitted as he stepped out of the car and did his button up.

"You what?"

"She came over, we talked," Oliver shrugged.

"Well… that's a first, perhaps you can get her to open up about whatever happened after the  _Gambit_  sunk, she even shut her therapist out," Tommy muttered as they walked into the restaurant.

"I doubt it," he said softly.

Oliver remembered the months they had lived in terror of Ivo, and all the hells Ivo had loved inflicting on them. The mad scientist was the kind description, and the description Oliver was inclined to use was not… well, it was not appropriate for repeating, ever. And if it weren't for the fact Oliver had lived through worse, and seen worse, and fought worse, he'd have thought Ivo to be as bad as it got. However, he'd seen, fought, and survived worse, so he wasn't inclined to think of Ivo as anything but a sadist who had taught Oliver how to inflict psychological torture and physical pain when necessary.

One could learn a lot by what they lived through.

"Oliver, you and Sara, you need to open up, have friends, laugh a little," Tommy informed him as they were being escorted to the table.

"Tommy, just be happy you're alive," Oliver stated coldly as they sat at the table.

"Dude, what happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked.

"A lot," Oliver replied. They stood up when the girls appeared, his breath catching as he stared at the Lance sisters.

"Ollie!" Laurel gasped.

"Ollie!" Sara smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him tightly before pulling away "This is Nyssa, she's amazing, an intern at Merlyn Global, and an exchange student at my school. She's my very dear friend, and girlfriend. Nyssa, this is Ollie, he saved my life."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen," a smoky voice said and he finally looked from Laurel to the gorgeous brunette beside Laurel. He smirked a bit as he looked her over, she had the beauty in the bones, that eastern beauty which would have her being a gorgeous model.

"The pleasure is mine," he assured her.

"I invited Oliver to dinner, I decided I could use the backup, meeting the elusive, mysterious Nyssa, by the way, you are stunning," Tommy said cheerfully. "I'm surprised that Sara hasn't brought you around sooner."

"That's only because I know what a flirt you are Merlyn, and you happen to be marrying my sister," Sara warned playfully. "Don't mind him Nyssa, Laurel is still training him."

"I can suggest a few methods of training which are effective," Nyssa replied smartly with a smile as Oliver pulled her seat out and let her be seated. He repeated the process with Sara before he sat himself.

"I do better with the hands-on training," Tommy mused.

"I have a very hands-on method," Nyssa countered.

"So, Mr. Queen, how does it feel to be in civilization again after years of… isolation?" Nyssa asked.

"It's a change," he mused dryly. He watched the huntress in Nyssa spring to life and he felt there was more to that woman than anyone at this table was going to see. He'd have to keep a cautious eye on her, he didn't need her observant eye to actually see him or notice him.

The rest of dinner moved smoothly until the end when Sara and Nyssa had sauntered off to the lady's room while they waited for dessert, Oliver's stomach was twisting uncomfortably at the prospect of eating more, but he had an appearance to upkeep. Laurel's not-so-subtle, veiled glare never left him for the dinner and now that it was just him, Tommy and her he had a feeling about what was coming to him now.

"Tommy, would you mind if Oliver and I had a moment?" Laurel asked her fiancé.

"Uh… sure?" Tommy decided and Oliver watched regretfully as Tommy left them. However, Digg was standing in the corner, ever alert and ever stoic and Oliver found that not being alone with Laurel was a great comfort.

"I…" she started.

"I'm sorry," he cut her off. It was time to just sever things between him and Laurel as an impossibility because he was never going to sabotage Tommy's relationship, not even Tommy's relationship with Laurel. "I was a horrible boyfriend, a terrible friend, and a cheater, liar, and overall asshole. I never should have taken Sara on the yacht, and if you never wish to see me again I understand, however I am staying friends with Tommy by Tommy's choice."

He had decided this was the best course of action with Tommy had announced his engagement with Laurel to him and Oliver had no intentions of messing up Tommy's life or relationship with Laurel. Oliver was going to take whatever she had to say, and if she told him she never wanted to see him again he'd do his damnedest to abide by her wish.

"I was going to say that I'm glad you're alive," she said softly which had him tilting his head as he looked her over. She was still glaring venomously at him but he didn't flinch. "I hated you for a long time, then Sara was back, and just now she said you saved her life, so I guess… I can't hate you anymore. That said, I don't forgive you either. I don't care what you do anymore Oliver. Hating you just too much of my energy, and my heart, and when Sara came home, she's only ever said you saved her."

"I understand," he admitted.

"Good," she nodded. "I did miss you when you on that island, I wanted to kill you before Sara came home, but after she came home, I realized that I missed you, I missed my friend Ollie."

"I," he paused as he decided on what he wanted to say next carefully before he settled on his words. "I missed you as well, and I wish you the best with Tommy," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I just want you to be happy Laurel," he admitted. "It's all I ever wanted for you, excuse me."

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I've had a long day, I'm going home, I have to help Tommy kidnap my sister tomorrow morning, I'm leaving now," he shrugged and he paid for his meal before he walked out of the restaurant, he notice Digg following him and he internally sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to look at the man. There was something sharp about those eyes and Oliver could all but see Diggle assessing him and thinking.

"What is it Mr. Diggle?" he asked in exhaustion.

"I'm just trying to figure out the kind of man you are," Digg stated as they walked up to the Bentley.

"It shouldn't take that long, I'm shallow," Oliver shrugged and ducked into the car without looking to see how Digg was taking his answer. Oliver knew that lying to Diggle was likely going to be harder than not, and he didn't want to think about what the price of being found out was going to be.

No, it'd just be for the best if he kept everyone away from him.

He'd give them the Ollie they all thought they had lost, and the one they thought had return, and he'd pretend to be Ollie again, but he'd keep who he was to himself. He wasn't going to let those around him get wrapped up in his crusade. He'd handle this alone, there was no other way to handle it.


	5. Poke-A-Dot Bra

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _Tonight will be the night for the party of the century, the return of the castaway Oliver Queen. Everyone who's anyone in Starling City is set to attend the welcome home party of the lost Queen, hosted by Oliver Queen's best friend Tommy Merlyn…'_

It was around midnight when he had his case in hand, everyone was sound asleep, and he was leaving for the night. Slipping down the ivy which had grown over the mansion walls he moved silently, he was good at this, it was all about being alert.

The moment his feet his the grass he moved swiftly as he made his way for the mansion wall. He paused at the hole as he gathered his duffel and then pulled himself over the wall and walked into the night. He had jogged with his gear to the outer limit of the road, just before he'd enter the city limits before hailing a cab.

Once he was back at his lair he booted up the systems as he started looking them over for the information on Adam Hunt. Another thing which caught his attention was the cell phone from his kidnapping the other night, something he'd forgotten about with his plans, he set it aside for later investigation. Oliver had no doubt that people were going to be coming for him, and he was more than ready to handle whatever threat came his way, but for now he'd just focus on the list. Changing into his gear he scowled at the green, it was a bit impractical here, but he was certain that it would make a hell of a statement; not that that mattered.

Sitting at his systems he looked over Adam Hunt's information.

The man was a creature of routine, a mistake Oliver would be exploiting, but more than that, Adam Hunt was an arrogant prick who thought himself untouchable. Pulling up the cell phone records for Adam Hunt was a simple matter with A.R.G.U.S. gear, and getting the audio, even easier.

Oliver listened, and he frowned.

"Well I don't care, you remind him I put him on the bench and I can destroy him if he doesn't make this go away. I will turn him into a cautionary tale!"

"And how do you propose we handle this then? Laurel Lance will not be letting this go."

"I don't care how you handle it, just get rid of it!"

Oliver tossed the headsets down then as he grabbed Yao Fei's bow before he left with a full set of arrows in his quiver. Nothing was going to happen to Laurel while he was still alive and breathing, Oliver wasn't going to let her be harmed.

He pulled out one of the motorcycles he had stored away before revving the engine to life and barreling out of the Glades at top speed. Weaving through traffic he pulled into the parking garage at Adam Hunt's building, and swiftly hid in the shadows as he double checked his intel.

Hunt was still in the building, Oliver's ear twitched at the elevator coming down. Slipping deeply into the shadows Oliver was almost disappointed at how easy this was going to be. Four guards, one was the driver, and Hunt. Standard surround formation as Hunt's grating voice spoke into his phone. Oliver lined up the first shot as he crouched as still as he could, his breathing was steady, his heart was slow, and his hands were unshaking. There was a small jolt of anticipation up his spine but he remained still as he watched the men. he targeted one of the ones in the back of the formation. Pick of the stragglers first, then take out the muscle before scaring the hells out of Hunt.

"I understand," Hunt snapped into the phone.

"I have my people working on taking care of the problem. When this is over no one will look at the Undertaking."

"You have my word," Hunt replied.

Oliver's interest was piqued as he filed away the information away in the back of his mind before he released the first arrow. It whistled before the target gave a muffled cry and collapsed from the force and pain of the arrow. Before the body had hit the ground Oliver had already released his second arrow. The resounding thuds were what had everyone stopping, the other two moved to surround Hunt, their guns drawn, Oliver then released his third and fourth arrows in rapid succession at the lights, having the men jumping as the glass shattered.

"What the fuck! What the fuck!" Hunt panicked.

"Get to the car! I'll cover you!" one of the guards shouted as they started shoving Hunt for the car. Oliver was undeterred though as he moved, there were shots in his general direction, but it didn't phase him as he took another cover, he released his fifth arrow, the gunman fell with a grunt. He darted around the cars to be ahead of Hunt's car as he leapt up onto an SUV before he landed on Hunt's car.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Hunt shouted as he skidded to a halt, Oliver's arrow was leveled on the man's head, the other guard stopped as he raised his gun. The arrow was released as the fourth guard fell, Hunt turned, his brief case hit the ground, and Oliver leapt off the car.

"What do you want!?" the man screamed, Oliver stepped out of the shadows as he pinned the man to the back of the car. The cold damp air did not hide Hunt's sweat or the fact the man had just pissed himself.

"You're going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account 1-1-4-1 by ten p.m. tomorrow night," he growled lowly.

"Or what?" Hunt asked weakly.

"Or I'm going to take it, and you're not going to like how," he snarled as he shoved the little man back and moved to leave, knowing no one would be able to hurt him.

"If I see you again you're dead!" Hunt shouted at his back, then Oliver moved faster than the man was anticipating as he notched, aimed and released an arrow while turning to whistle by Hunt's head. The car glass shattered and Oliver moved into the shadows again.

Returning to his base he pulled off his hood before he started cleaning his face of the grease he had used. Tomorrow's party was going to have to be near Hunt's office, he didn't want to have to be absent so long it was noticeable, he just wanted this to go smoothly. There was no doubt in his mind that Hunt wasn't going to do what was asked of him. Oliver knew that a small man like him was only going to let go of his money by force. And Oliver was just itching for a fight, he needed to release his tension of being home.

Changing he glanced at the time, it was two in the morning.

Groaning he rubbed his face because now it was time to get some sleep; which he still wasn't likely to get, and he was going to have to be up to go with Tommy to meet up with Thea for a lazy Saturday. Oliver decided that a lazy Saturday, while very counterproductive for his mission, he had a feeling that it might help him rebuild his ties to his family.

Getting up he swung onto the spare motorcycle he had before he drove out of his base. After things had settled a bit around him he was going to speak to Tommy about what to do about the space above. Mostly so he could have an alabi the nights he would run around on his mission to eliminate the names and right the wrongs.

Pulling up to an alcove near Queen mansion he turned off the bike and steered it into the woods before he camofalgued it. He would use this on his escapes from Digg.

Running down the road he ran at the wall, vaulting up he clambered over it and landed soundlessly on the ground. Slipping through the grounds he walked up to the house, shoving his hands in his pockets he walked towards the house and stopped at the sight of a man waiting out for him.

"Digg," he greeted.

"So, I get a call, from your mother, and she can't find you, have the men scour the grounds and you're nowhere to be found," Digg stated coldly.

Oliver gave him a bland look.

"Where were you?" Digg asked. Oliver let out a breath, watched it mist in the damp air of the night before he gave his attention to Digg then and felt the need to give another half-truth.

"I've been sleeping outside for five years, I wanted some sleep," Oliver snapped before walking into the house. He sighed. He hated that he had to admit truths about himself which weakened him, it wasn't something he wanted, but it appeared that even home he'd have to admit some of the horrors he had survived.

Settling on his floor, after stripping, he grabbed a pillow and decided he was going to try to get back to being normal.

After an hour of trying to sleep he threw the pillow in frustration before settling and finally falling into a fitful light sleep.

He jolted awake in a cold sweat, gasping for air at the sound of a knock on his door.

"Hey, Oliver, it's time to go," Tommy's voice called out.

"Coming," he said as he rubbed his face again, and was up on his feet as he grabbed his canvas jacket before walking up to the door.

"You look like hell man," he said.

"You said gallons of coffee," Oliver said as he walked out of his room.

"Yeah, Thea sent a text, she'll be ready in forty," Tommy grinned.

"Is she ever on time?" he asked. As a kid, Speedy had never been able to be on time, not for any reason, and he knew that, which was why he was asking.

"Only for the break outs of Merlyn Manor," Tommy chuckled.

"Good," Oliver smirked. They got in the car, he noted that Digg was in the backseat then, frowning at him. Oliver just looked out at the road as he listened to Tommy talk about how today was going to be the best day, and Laurel was going to be at work, and that it was just him, Thea, Digg, and Tommy.

"Alright, here's where we get coffee," Tommy announced as he pulled over for the café.

"What's the order?" Oliver asked as they stopped.

"Coffee, two sugars, and a lot of cream, what about you Digg?" Tommy asked.

"Coffee, black," Digg answered.

"Alright," Oliver shrugged as he got out of the car. His eyes were drawn to the red minicoop he saw parked near them as he reached for the door.

The door was ripped open and before he had a chance to even evade a blur of blonde slammed into him, he gasped as searing heat soaked through his chest and stomach having him step back. The blonde gasped as they stepped away from one another.

His eyes landed on a bright red poke-a-dot bra through a coffee stained blouse. He yanked off his jacket as the girl slammed napkins on his chest and abdomen. He tensed when her hands were on his scars though.

"Oh my…! I am so sorry! I didn't know you were there when I was walking out. Not that I was intentionally spilling hot coffee on you, I'd never do that to a stranger. Even if he does have great abs. I said that aloud didn't I!?" she gasped in horror.

"I am so sorry! I just… I'm not… I'm!" she continued to blabber. He felt like laughing then as an amused smile hit his lips, a moment of genuine amusement; something he hadn't felt since before the island as it boiled up in his gut. He dropped his jacket around her then, as he tried not to stare at her bra.

"Frak!" she gasped as she grabbed his coat and wrapped it around herself then.

* * *

It was so not Felicity's morning as she stumbled into the shower.

Last night had been a long night, she had been at Queen Consolidated until about two in the morning fixing a virus problem that had attacked an entire network of servers because of one VP opening his spam at work. and now it was four in the morning and she was up to head back in to finish the problem so she could enjoy the rest of her weekend off, Felicity hated leaving problems unfinished and unsolved which was why she was up at this ungodly hour of four in the morning!

She hissed when she stubbed her toe getting out of the shower and sighed. It was not going to be a good morning, she could already tell.

Drying her hair she walked into her closet, pulled out a plan blouse, a respectable pencil skirt, and her shoes. Once dressed she pulled her hair up, grabbed her coat, locked her door (mostly a habit from her mother who was a Vegas cocktail waitress), before walking down the stairs of her building and to her car. Just a boring Saturday morning, and it was only four-thirty so far.

A yawn escaped her and she hoped that she was early enough in the morning to avoid the very VP who had released the virus on the servers. Bert Thompson was a gross man who creeped her out, and if going in at five in the morning to work on the servers got her out of dealing with Bert she'd gladly continue this route. Honestly, it was disgusting how Bert looked at her, like he was undressing her with his leering eyes.

A shiver coursed down her spine involuntarily as her mind conjured the image of yesterday up.

Sighing she pulled away from the curb and started for her coffee shop so she could grab a healthy dose of her coffee before going in to work. Another yawn escaped her as she cautiously drove through the sprinkling morning. Ten minutes later she arrived at the coffee shop, it was open for the early-early birds, and it had good coffee.

Reluctantly she clambered out of her warm car, tugging her purple jacket around her as she hurried through the light rain and walked into the shop.

"Morning Felicity," the morning shift greeted.

"Morning Linda," she smiled sleepily.

"Aren't you an hour ahead of your normal?" Linda asked as Felicity waited for her usual to be made up.

"I'm avoiding someone," she admitted as she pulled her coat off, the café was a bit too toasty for her wool coat. "There's a guy who just undresses me with his eyes, and it's really creepy. It wouldn't be creepy if it was someone like, say Bruce Wayne or Dick Grayson or Oliver Queen, not that I'm saying I'd want Oliver Queen to undress me, or any of the others, well, I wouldn't say no, but I'm not saying I'd say yes either! But this guy, he's creepy, and the way he leers at me, it's like he went to a creep school or something so I'm trying to avoid him. Which means I go in at an hour no one is there, and… I'm babbling now, I'm babbling and I'm going to shut up, in three… two… one."

"I know the feeling well," Linda mused lightly.

"How are things going?" Felicity asked as she waited for her order.

"Things are good, I have an internship in Central City, and with how things are going here in Starling I think a move will be great," Linda smiled.

"That's wonderful! Central City's S.T.A.R. Labs is building the particle accelerator which will redefine everything we know, and it will be a historic moment…" Felicity sighed. "Babbling again."

"I'm going to miss our morning babbles, Felicity," Linda decided as she handed Felicity of her coffee.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No problem, good luck with the creep, take pepper spray if need be," Linda suggested.

"I might," Felicity smiled as she yanked the door open without looking, coffee in hand, and coat on her arm, the blast of cold damp air caught her breath but when she turned to a solid brick wall. Coffee splashed, she yelped as she stumbled back a hand shot out to catch her arm, she heard muttered swearing as she looked at the chest before her.

"Oh my!" she spun around as she snatched up napkins as she shoved them onto the man. "I am so sorry! I didn't know you were there when I was walking out. Not that I was intentionally spilling hot coffee on you, I'd never do that to a stranger. Even if he does have great abs," she observed. "I said that aloud didn't I!?" she gasped in horror.

"I am so sorry! I just… I'm not… I'm!" she gasped when there was a jacket dropped around her and she looked down at her own shirt, her poke-a-dot bra was showing through her coffee soaked shirt.

"Frak!" she dropped the napkins as she yanked the jacket shut and peeked up at the man she had run into.

"It's fine," the man said as he picked up napkins and offered them to her before he examined his own shirt. She saw the scars a bit through the still damp shirt and wondered what he had lived through to get them. Then she peeked up at the face of the man, her jaw just about dropped then.

"Mr. Queen!" she gasped.

"No, Mr. Queen was my father," he said swiftly.

"Right, but he's dead, I mean he drowned, but you didn't, which means you could be here, at my café, and listen to me babble, which will stop! In three… two… one," she managed to shut her mouth then and internally cursed her broken filter.

"Oliver," he smiled slightly then and she smiled slightly in return.

"Felicity Smoak," she answered for him.

"Oh my! Felicity what happened! Are you alright!?" Linda demanded, Felicity turned.

"Everything is fine," Oliver answered. "I'll get you a new coffee," he said as he walked up to the counter.

"You don't have to…" she paused as he set his order, and paid. Before she could blink he was gone, and she was still wrapped up in a warm canvas jacket.

"Um?" she blinked as Linda served up her coffee then.

"That was Oliver Queen just now," Linda chuckled. Felicity felt her face go red then as she walked to the counter for her coffee, took it then walked to her car, her own coat in hand.

Perhaps today was going to get a bit more interesting.

* * *

Oliver looked up when he saw a shadow and he watched as one leg swung up, then her body and he watched his little sister sit on that fence before she leapt down and jogged to the car.

"Ah! I made it!" she gasped as she sat there in the car then and Tommy gunned it.

"Malcom?" Tommy asked.

"Sound asleep, he's so full of himself!" Thea rolled her eyes then as they all chuckled, but Digg.

"So you're the muscle mom hired to protect my big brother," Thea smiled at Digg and Oliver sighed. His day was going to be a bit interesting. They pulled up to an apartment complex. Getting out Oliver stopped as he watched Tommy and Thea walk into the apartment together.

"You know sir, I know you're lying about something," Digg stated.

"And what makes you say that Digg?" Oliver challenged.

"I know you weren't on the grounds last night, at all," Digg replied as they walked into the complex. That had Oliver tensing but he didn't slow as he followed Tommy and Thea into the apartment.

* * *

"Alright, so the bash," Tommy said after hours of waiting for Thea to go out he finally had the apartment to himself, Digg and Oliver, and he wasn't letting go of this opportunity to plan tonight's welcome home bash. He wasn't going to let Oliver's return go unnoticed.

"How about we have the party at that club, down town, the one with the planet or whatever in the middle of it. Everyone would like that," he shrugged.

"An excellent suggestion, now I'm going to suggest that we invite everyone, Sara and Nyssa included, so that no one feels left out about this party."

"Why are we having this party again?" Oliver asked.

"You came back from the dead! And you need a target rich environment because I owe you for the funeral," Tommy grinned.

"No," Oliver moaned.

"Yes! They were all huggie, and weepy, and so sad! And now that you're back from the dead they will throw themselves at you, and we are not letting this opportunity go," Tommy grinned. Truthfully, he just needed the party, so he didn't have to go to a Merlyn Global event, he didn't want his father to spontaneously show up and drag him to it. This was his get out of jail free card, his best friend was back from the dead.

Also, he was dragging Laurel away from her work and he had hopes to get lucky tonight. But to do that he'd need his best friend to get laid, so he didn't interrupt Tommy's night.

"You're doing this to get laid by your fiancée?" Oliver asked.

"I said that out loud?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Digg answered.

"Well, the point of tonight is to get Oliver laid because by my estimate, yesterday excluded, you have not had sex in roughly one thousand eight hundred sixty-five days, and we are going to end that drought," Tommy decided.

Oliver and Digg merely looked at one another then at him again, and he smirked. He'd won.

* * *

Oliver was wearing a suit, he felt stiff and confined, but he just smiled his best Ollie smile as he walked into the party, an hour late. The party was in full swing, Oliver was immediately assaulted by the club scene, the music vibrating through him, body smooshed together, and the ugly smell of hundreds of perfumes and colognes mingling together.

"Glad you could make it!" Tommy announced as he jogged up the stairs.

"It's my party," Oliver pointed out with a smile as he walked with Tommy.

"HEY! HEY!" Tommy bellowed over the music as the party slowly came to a standstill.

"Man of the hours, ladies and gentlemen," Tommy grinned as he clasped his shoulder. Oliver smiled, the crowd cheered. "Ladies, show this man a little love!"

We Are the Champions started playing, Oliver found it eerie how he slipped into the role of Ollie Queen again as he swaggered down the stairs. Arrogantly and lazily moving through the crowd, and smiling, the people cheered and he hopped up on the DJ booth, grabbing a shot as he did so.

"I Missed Tequila!" he shouted after down the shot and the crowd blew up as they screamed as the music blared once more and he hopped down with a thud.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Tommy grinned as he appeared with Laurel on his arm, Oliver just smirked and remembered how being Ollie felt again. It was the closest to his old self he was ever likely to get and it was an act. All of it.

"You missed tequila?" Laurel frowned at him.

"I've been away on an island for five years," Oliver defended knowing that it was the closest to Ollie he was likely to sound.

"Well, I'd have thought the island would have changed you," Laurel snapped.

"Hey, we agreed tonight was for fun, and about getting laid tonight, I'd go with Carmen," Tommy said as Oliver turned his attention to the three curvy, sexy women who were hammered and dancing, he sighed.

"Which one is that?" he asked to play along.

"The one who looks like the chick from Twilight," Tommy replied.

"What's Twilight?" Oliver asked in exasperation.

"You are so better off not knowing," Thea giggled which had both him and Tommy turning around in shock as they looked at their tipsy sister. "Hey Ollie!"

"Thea!? What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Well, it's a party," she giggled.

"Who let you in?" Tommy demanded, also sounding angry.

"I believe it was someone who said 'right this way Miss Queen'," she sassed.

"You shouldn't be here," Oliver snapped.

"I'm not twelve anymore," she snapped.

"No you're seventeen," Tommy snapped, and she turned her glare on Tommy then. Oliver felt like shaking her, but he noticed her fingers moving as she slipped a white vial in her purse, he was swift to act then.

"Tommy, Ollie, I love you both, but neither of you have a right to judge me. Especially when I'm just like you!" she spat, his eyes narrowed on her. He hated that she was even acting like this, but she raised a point he didn't want to acknowledge. He didn't have a right to judge her, but he hadn't gone through hell and back to just see her kill herself on drugs! Especially when he'd almost blown his cover here last time.

"Thea, we're not doing this," Tommy snapped as he grabbed her arm.

"Or what!? You'll call dad, tell him I'm here, go ahead, the paparazzi already have my picture, he'll know in a few minutes I'm here anyway, but it's not like he'll care!" she hissed.

"Thea, come on," Oliver caught her before she could storm off.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted.

"Thea, we can do this here, or outside," he growled lowly in her ear. "Come on."

She just stumbled with him, he pocketed her drugs as they made their way outside, with Digg following him. Shoving the doors open they walked into the damp night air, he watched his breath curl before he spun on Thea.

"What are you doing Thea!?" he demanded.

"You don't get to judge me Ollie," she huffed.

"I'm not, Thea, you shouldn't be here," he gestured to the party, it was his worry that she was going to be attacked, taken advantage of or worse. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you when I... when I left…"

"No, you don't get to stand here and judge me, you died Ollie! You were dead Ollie. I attended yours' and dad's funerals, I buried my father and my brother. Tommy's great, but Malcom rules everything, and he wouldn't notice if I leapt off a building. I was left with nothing and no one. And this, this is the best I could do with what I had to work with so you don't get to judge!" she snapped and then she was staling off as she left him dumbfounded.

"Sir, the party," Diggle said after a long while.

"I think I'm just going to stay here for a moment," Oliver sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The look Digg was giving him made it clear that that wasn't an option for him.

"I'd believe you, sir, if I didn't think you were so full of crap," Digg informed him.

Oliver sighed because when his phone beeped for ten he knew Hunt hadn't put the money in the account, and he'd be stooping to extreme measures to get away from Digg. Not a pleasant realization.

"Fine," he surrendered as they walked in the back way, and he walked towards the main club doors through the hall, he thought quickly as he grabbed the handle and jerked on it.

"It's locked," he lied, Diggle looked exasperated but reached for the door, when his hand caught the handle Oliver moved swiftly as he caught Digg in a sleeper hold and waited past the initial struggle before Digg dropped and he turned to leave for his gear.

Ready, he double checked the account again, there was nothing there and then he moved as he shot a zipline off the roof and he darted across the street into Hunt's building. He knew the layout from his studies of the blue prints, and he knew what the guards Hunt was likely to have hired were to do.

Standing in the elevator he listened to crappy music, watched the numbers as they rose and took a steadying breath before he slid an arrow out and prepared to strike.

The numbers stopped and he felt the elevator stop before he held his arrow high and the door slid opened.

Shots rang, and he only felt a thrill of excitement now as he let loose the arrow, drew another and released it. Two guards were down he came low, throwing the bow at the third before he went high, using the wall as a launch pad as he came down with a powerful pound in the fourth's jaw. Hitting the ground, he rolled as he grabbed his bow and spun around the column, shots were being fired now as he took a calming breath. Drawing another arrow, he turned out of his spot the moment the magazine ran out and released his arrow center mass. The man stumbled back before slumping down in a corner.

Grabbing the third man he hoisted the dazed man to his feet before shoving him at the glass doors, Oliver dove for cover as the shots blew up the air, once they were finished he turned around his column and rapidly fired two arrows in succession as he came into the office.

"Okay! Okay!" Hunt shouted as he moved to hide behind the desk, Oliver fired a computer hack he had at the main network (where it'd been in the blueprints before having an arrow on Hunt).

"You missed!" Hunt announced smugly.

"Did I?" he asked, but he saw a ghost of a moment which had him releasing his arrow at Hunt as he turned to the other man, the man came at him with a gun, but Oliver was prepared. Blocking the blow, he twisted the man's arm until the gun fell out of his hand. The man slashed at him with huge knife, Oliver leapt back, his stance falling into a defensive stance.

The man charged him, coming high, Oliver blocked as he slammed a fist into the man's stomach before the man came up, kicking Oliver in the ribs as Oliver dragged his opponent to the ground. He rolled twisting the man's wrist, there was a sharp cry of pain before the knife clattered on the ground and they rolled up to their feet. Oliver lunged for the man, shoving them over the couch and through a glass table, a knee hit his ribs as they landed but Oliver was swift as he spun up on his feet and lashed out to kick the man's shoulder, sending the rising man stumbled.

Oliver glanced at his bow as he made a dive at it to escape but the man dove for his gun. Oliver felt the first shot graze his shoulder which had him scrambling to his feet before he pulled an arrow, twisted, there another shot fired past his head, the arrow was released as Oliver launched himself over the deck, and he hit the ground with a hard thud as his head hit the ground stars erupted before his eyes, and his elbow was singing. If he passed out he didn't know.

"SCPD!" a voice shouted, grabbing his attention as he scrambled to his feet, he saw two detectives he knew, and two beat cops as shots were fired, he hissed as he was grazed again before he slammed into a window the glass shattering before he caught his zipline and rolled down it back to his party. His feet hit the ground running as he darted into the bland spot of the cameras and changed again.

A quick examination of his person told him the wounds weren't serious.

Dressed as Ollie again he sauntered out of his hiding spot just as the police came storming in. his account dinged for forty million then as he listened to Detective Lance all off the music.

"Anyone see a man in a green hood!?" Lance bellowed.

"Detective, this is a private party," Oliver called out as he walked up to Lance, the man's glare narrowed on him.

"Mr. Queen, I should have known," Lance spat out.

"What's this about?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Adam Hunt was just attacked by the man in the green hood," Lance spat out.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked when Tommy appeared besides him.

"He's another lowlife, billionaire scumbag and I'm a bit surprised you two aren't friends," Lance snarled.

"Well, I've been out of town for… a while, now," Oliver smugly pointed out and internally cursed himself for how easy it was for him to slip into the role of Ollie Queen. "And the green hood saved my life."

"Search this building top to bottom! Find the hood!" Lance snapped at the cops.

"I'll do you one better," Oliver smirked; knowing no one was going to find his secret out as he stepped up on the DJ's booth again. "Listen up people! Two million dollars to the person who finds the man in the green hood!"

Everyone drunkenly cheered then, and Oliver hopped down as he smirked at the detective.

"Did you even care? Everything Sara when through, did you even care?" Lance spat at him.

"Come on ma, this is not the place," Lance's partner whispered.

"Dad!" Laurel snapped, and that drew three sets of eyes on her. Oliver had forgotten she was here with Tommy. "What Sara lived through is not Ollie's fault!" she hissed.

"He broke your heart, and he put Sara through hell!" Lance spat out, and Oliver gave up knowing that he wasn't going to win this as Lance left.

There was a long moment of silence before someone else shouted:

"Isn't this a party!?"

The music blared once more and Oliver turned to Laurel.

"I'm sorry about my father," she said.

"Laurel," he started but she stalked off and he sighed.

"Give it time ma, Lance and Dinah did get divorced because of what happened to Sara, the  _Gambit_  sunk their marriage," Tommy informed him.

Oliver said nothing.


	6. No Longer A Ghost

'… _ **And In Other News:**_   _Billionaire Bruce Wayne and his ward, Richard Grayson plan to open Orphanages in the major cities. The Wayne Foundation is most proud of this accomplishment, saying that they will open a new home for children who are struck by tragedy. This will open up true safe havens to abused and abandoned children, they will be traveling to see these accomplishments…'_

After ditching Diggle, again, Oliver sat in his lair again as he looked over the account as he fed money untraceably into the counts of hundreds of people who had been swindled by Hunt and he thought over what Tommy had said about Lance and Dinah. It wasn't as if he had intended for the world to find out about him and Sara, when it was known he was exclusively dating Laurel. But he hadn't given it too much thought; the consequences it would have back home. He'd been too busy struggling to survive to really think about the consequences of his actions or the repercussions of his tryst with Sara.

And Ollie Queen wouldn't have cared.

But he cared, and there was a pain in his chest knowing that he had broken up a family because he'd been a scared, selfish, asshole who had ran off to avoid dealing with his failing relationship with Laurel.

And after all the ups and downs of him and Laurel he knew they were doomed. He had clung to the hope that they could be something, that he'd get off the island, return, she'd throw herself in his arms and forgive him; again; and they'd live happily ever after. But after Shado's death that fantasy had crumbled, he could barely look at Sara, how was he supposed to look at Laurel?

The only reason he hadn't picked Shado was the guilt he felt about getting Sara in her hellish nightmare, breaking Laurel's heart again, and hurting Sara. But he hadn't chosen Sara either, Shado was a real friend, Slade loved her, and he loved her in a way, she was the glue to keep their group going. And she had changed him, for the better.

Oliver sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

He'd have picked Shado to live if he had a do over there, and the thought of that pained him immensely.

He looked at the green hood and a pain filled him as he remembered Slade and Shado and how everything had been before Ivo, and after Fryer. He missed them, he missed them immensely, and there were so many things he regretted about everything between them, but mostly he regretted how his indecision, his wish to die instead of the girls, had killed his best friend, and broken a man who was like a brother to him.

He looked up at the computer when it signaled it was done before he grabbed his coat to leave.

* * *

Felicity sat on her couch with a glass of red wine beside her and mint chocolate chip ice cream in her hand as she watched Dr. Who and thought over today's bizarre events.

It wasn't everyday a lowly IT girl like her ran into a man like Oliver Queen, and he had been so handsome, she still had his jacket too which was odd in her mind. Sighing she remembered the embarrassing encounter again and sighed.

Why couldn't she have been born with a working filter!?

Seriously!? Who told a sexy, hot, man who was a virtual stranger that they had great abs and that their father had drowned!? She was cursed, that was her only conclusion.

A sigh escaped her, at least he hadn't stared at her red poke-a-dot bra, that was a plus. But still, she wondered if there was something wrong with her for running into her boss's, boss's, boss's, boss's, many bosses' above her, boss's step-son with scalding coffee which had likely burned him. it had burned her a bit, but nothing horrible.

Taking a sip of her wine, she decided not to think on this, it wasn't like she was ever going to see Oliver Queen ever again. They didn't even run in the same social universes, and the likelihood of him ever needed to talk to her were slim to none. So, she had no reason to ever worry about herself embarrassing herself in front of Oliver Queen again.

Why couldn't she have taken the job in Gotham at Wayne Enterprises?

Cooper flashed before her mind and she remembered why she had decided to come to work for Queen Consolidated. Her boyfriend, and his horrible attempt to pull her into his hacktivist group before he'd been arrested and thrown in jail. Cooper had escaped through, and Felicity had felt it'd be for the best if she left the east coast.

Besides, she had graduated top of her class at MIT, and she had had her pick of jobs. Coming to Queen Consolidated was the smart move. Even if she was very under estimated and thought of as nothing but a lowly IT girl. But she could live with that. After everything that had happened at MIT, and with Cooper she felt it was best for her to start fresh, start over, and have a boring job with a quiet life. She didn't want excitement anymore.

She had moved to Starling City, changed her look, started with a new attitude, and had changed herself completely. She was so different from who she had been, and she found she liked herself a lot more now.

Also, she had reached out to her mother. After their years of estrangement because of Felicity's smarts, and her mom's work schedule, they had finally created a steady relationship. Which was something Felicity found herself cherishing, especially after her father had walked out on them.

Taking a bite of her ice cream, she pondered momentarily if she should return the jacket to Walter Steele or Moira Queen, and as she looked over at the battered canvas jacket she frowned. It wouldn't look good if she just walked up to the owners of the company and handed them a jacket and asked them to return it to Oliver, they'd think her to be one of his bimbos and she didn't want that when she didn't even know him! Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if she kept it, she had a few over-sized coats and sweatshirts in her wardrobe that she wore on her lazy days.

Shaking her head, she strengthened her resolve to return the jacket, somehow, even if she had to hack his phone, somehow, and give him a call to return it. She was not keep a sexy stranger's coat, no matter how hot he was. And from what she had seen through a coffee soaked shirt, Oliver Queen was very hot.

But she wasn't keeping the jacket!

He was a stranger. And he might have a particular fondness of that jacket and she wouldn't keep it. Starting Monday she'd look into returning it to him. The jacket was not staying!

* * *

"You're wrong, Ollie hasn't changed at all, he just is quieter like you said," Laurel surrendered as she fell on her couch and looked at her fiancé. Tommy just sat on the other side of the couch.

"Come on Laurel!" he hugged as she put her feet in his lap.

"No, you'll see, he's still the same selfish, narcissist who left on the Gambit with Sara, he's not different Tommy. In another few weeks I'm betting he'll be back to being, his exuberant self, and have a different girl every hour," she snapped.

"Laurel, give him a chance, please?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, but I'm right about this," she huffed.

"I don't think you are, I think he's changed a lot more than we know," Tommy murmured as he started rubbing her feet before her shoes fell to the ground.

"I don't care about him anymore Tommy," she murmured as she moaned at him rubbing her aching arch.

"I was a bit worried you'd run back to your old flame," he admitted, and she was a bit flattered that he was worried about losing her.

"Oliver will never change, you did and you're the man I love," she said softly as she sat up and moved to straddle his lap.

"That's good for me then," Tommy grinned.

"It is, I love you Tommy Merlyn," she whispered before she came down for a light kiss and he made it more.

* * *

"Oliver knows nothing," Moira said as she got in the car which she was meeting Malcom in.

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

"I am, he doesn't know that the boat was sabotaged, or that we sabotaged it." She was confident of this after listening to his sleep mutterings for the last two nights. He'd call out Sara's name, but she didn't think he knew about the boat.

And Moira would do anything to keep it that way. Malcom had set it all up so she'd fall for Robert's death if it was ever discovered. But Malcom didn't know she had the boat. And she was going to keep it that way. She would escape Malcom's grasp, she would keep her daughter and son, and Tommy safe, she'd protect Walter, and she would keep them away from Malcom's reach. Even if that meant following in the Undertaking.

"Good, now, to business. Unidac Industries is coming close to finishing their project, it's time to move to phase two," he smiled.

"Unidact is not for sale," she pointed out wisely.

"Ah, but it it, earlier this evening the CEO of Unidac died, and it will be going up for auction within the month, they can't stay afloat, and you will use Queen Consolidates Applied Sciences Division to buy our project," he mused.

"What have you done," she whispered.

"I am saving Starling City," he snapped as he grabbed her throat, she gasped for air as he squeezed. "And you will do as I say or Thea will follow in my footsteps, every step of the way," he growled.

"N-No!" she gasped and shivered when he released her.

"Good, now get Walter interested in Unidac Industries or I will have to take a trip with Thea on our next family weekend," he purred.

Moira got out of the car then and refrained from slamming the door as she walked to her car and ordered the driver to take her home. She trembled in fear once they were away from Malcom as her breath caught in her throat.

She needed to get Thea away from Malcom to get out of Malcom's grasp. But she didn't want to send her daughter away without protection.

* * *

Oliver stared at his bed, trying to will himself to try again, because he had missed a bed, but he couldn't.

Sighing he gave up and settled for trying to get used to a pillow and blanket again. He didn't particularly like the sensation of sinking (he'd had too many ships actually sink on him to be fond of the feeling), and in a bed, he felt like he was sinking. So, he would try to take this slow.

Blanket and pillow in hand he opened his window and set himself up there before he changed into just a pair of sweatpants before stretching out on the ground again. He got too hot with the blanket which had him kicking it off and he tossed the pillow after about an hour of trying to sleep on it as he settled finally.

Immediately he was assaulted by dreams which had him falling into a fitful sleep.

He jolted up at the thudding of a door and groaned. He wasn't going to get any rest, that much was clear to him an it had him up on his feet as he stalked to the gym to try to burn this energy. If he still couldn't sleep he'd try to go to the lair and pick another name, or he'd test the salmon ladder he had there. That would burn his energy and require his focus. Grabbing a shirt he hid his scars just in case, he had no doubt that they'd horrify Raisa or his mother if they saw them. And he could do without the prodding. Also, the last thing he needed was for someone to notice all the bruises and the bullet scratches. That wouldn't be easy to explain, even on a good day. And Ollie couldn't charm that away, so it was best to hide the wounds and bruises. Oliver felt his eye twitch in irritation as he felt squirrely again, he might need to start doing what normal people did and jog in the morning. But for now he was going to the gym.

Perhaps he could exhaust himself into sleep.

Then again, that never worked either.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes when the glasses blonde popped into his mind and he found himself smirking. She'd been amusing the first time, but seeing her again and to have her running into him with coffee…

That was priceless.

Oliver wondered if there was a way he might run into her again. She was the first person he saw as a person and not as a target and he had missed feeling laughter in his gut. He'd missed seeing people as people too, but he still couldn't. He couldn't even see his family as his family.

"Oliver!? What are you doing up at this hour?" a deep voice asked, and it had Oliver glancing at the shadow of Walter, a shadow he'd dismissed as irrelevant because no matter how well Walter handled himself he wasn't a threat to him.

"Couldn't sleep," Oliver admitted. He knew he'd need to make peace with Walter again, though he was very happy his mom had moved on with her life and found someone else.

"Still getting used to being home?" Walter asked.

"Yeah," Oliver admitted. "Everything's so different," he admitted.

"I understand, I was told by Mr. Diggle that you slept outside somewhere last night?" Walter inquired.

"I did," Oliver lied.

"So the adjustment is more difficult than Moira thought it would be," Walter sighed.

"It's a big change," Oliver admitted.

"I'm not going to say no to you doing whatever you need to do to adjust again, Oliver, but perhaps you could speak to someone about what's going," Walter offered.

"I'm fine Walter," Oliver smirked. "I'm just… I'm getting used to things. Five years changed a lot of things."

"I see, well, in that case, we have a hearing to resend your death next week, how about after that you come to the company," Walter offered.

"I'd like that," Oliver admitted.

"Excellent, I will speak to Moira about setting it up," Walter smiled. "Where were you going at this hour anyway?"

"A walk," he admitted.

"I see, be careful, good night Oliver," Walter nodded.

"Night Walter," he dismissed as he walked towards the pool instead. A swim might clear his head. Walter didn't seem like that back of a guy, it was just weird to Oliver at the moment. A lot of things were so weird.

Perhaps when he was at the company next week he could run into Felicity Smoak, now that he had a name for her face he was kind of curious about her.

Still his mind turned to the mission.

What was the Undertaking Hunt had spoken of?

* * *

In the past week the media had hounded the Queen Mansions, stalked him and Tommy on their outings, tried to catch him doing something scandalous with Sara and Nyssa (who he had lunch with on Thursday to discuss the Glades with), and they had almost caused him and his sister to wreck in Thea's desperate attempt to escape them when he, and they, caught her drinking and partying.

On top of the media circus of his return there was his nightly activities which he had to work on not drawing attention to until he could figure out a legitimate reason for Ollie Queen to be in Glades. He was currently thinking of a club or something at the warehouse to conceal his base of operations. It wouldn't do him any good though if someone were to accidentally stumble upon his little operation. No good at all.

Which was why he was merely thinking ideas over at this moment. He didn't want to ruin a possibly good thing going by being reckless. Ollie was reckless and impulsive, Oliver was not.

"Hey man!" he looked up from his resting spot on the mansion floor; a sunspot he'd claimed this afternoon in some vain hope he'd get some sleep. It did not help to have Digg standing guard in the corner of the room like an ever present shadow, it was making Oliver twitchy. If he was to get any real sleep he had a feeling he'd have to start doing it at the lair as well; it was close enough to the plane in feeling that he might be able to feel safe enough to rest.

"Tommy," he grinned as his friend hoisted him up.

"Today is the big day, what are you doing wearing that?" Tommy asked. Oliver blinked in confusion until it hit him.

"I'll go change," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his room again. Today was the day he'd be resurrected from the dead! Legally speak, and it would also safely blow any wishes Waller might have on using him as an operative again. Ollie Queen was flashy and public and untouchable. Oliver Queen would come after her with everything he had in his arsenal if she ever came near his family ever again. He'd destroy her, and he was hoping she'd know that. quickly changing he sauntered down the stairs to the room where his family was watching the news.

He frowned at seeing the piss poor sketch the police had of him on the screen but he quickly smiled.

"This guy gets more air time than the Kardashians," he mused and looked at his family's horrified and shocked expressions.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are," Thea sighed.

"I've been doing a bit of catching up," he lied. "It's great to see how much our culture has changed."

"Ready to go!?" Tommy demanded as he clapped his shoulder. Oliver tried not to flinch at having his personal space so thoroughly invaded. This was Tommy, his best friend since they'd met, nothing bad would happen. And it wasn't like Tommy was an actual threat, if necessary Oliver knew the four fastest ways to incapacitate his friend and leave Tommy breathing still.

"Ah, yes, we cannot be late," Moira chimed.

"Yeah, I learned judges aren't exactly appreciative of late defendants," he chuckled.

"Thea are you coming?" Walter asked.

"Nah, I think the first four times of Ollie in court was enough," she mused dryly as she came up to kiss his cheek, he just smirked as he watched her go.

"Ah yes… the memorable days of our wayward youth," Tommy chuckled.

"I wish everyone would," his mother dryly grumbled as she walked past them. Tommy shrugged, Oliver grinned, he had had fun before… and now, now he was just trying to get to normal. He was pretty sure he was pulling off hiding just how fucked up he really was after those five years. Everyone still treated him like Ollie and his family seemed to think he'd been away on an island retreat or something with how they acted about the topic of the island. And Oliver was completely fine with that. There was shit that had happened over the past five years which he would never speak of. Ever.

"But they're such classic Ollie moments," Tommy protested.

"Tommy," his mother warned.

"Very well, I shall never speak of them again," he dramatically promised with a wink and Oliver just shook his head as he walked with Tommy and got in the other Car. Digg didn't say three words.

The horde, as he was coming to refer to the media circus which followed him around was not camped outside the Mansion like they had been for the past week. For a moment, he relaxed thinking that he was in the clear, however he also had his hopes of being camera free when they arrived at the courthouse.

They were EVERYWHERE!

Oliver just moved through the crowd with Tommy, his mother and Walter while Digg moved the media out of the way. Quickly moving up the steps he ignored the calls for him as he walked into the courthouse.

"Laurel?" he blinked when she walked up to them and she stopped.

"Tommy!" she smiled as she walked over to her bewildered fiancé and he just stood there feeling like the outsider looking in. If he hadn't been such a jack ass the first time around that could be him.

"Hey babe, we're here to resend Ollie's death, want to join us for lunch later?" he asked as he kissed her.

"I can't, I have a case, but you two," she pointedly glared at him at that point. "Stay out of trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said softer to Tommy. However, he understood that she was never going to forgive him, or like him, and he could live with that.

* * *

Felicity walked into the office armed with coffee; a non-poke-a-dot bra, and wearing the jacket. She'd been dragging the jacket in with her all week, but Oliver Queen had steadily refused to come into the office so she could return it. And she didn't particularly feel bold enough to walk up to Moira Queen's office and ask her to return it because that would require explaining the 'incident' again, and she didn't feel up for that. Especially since she could no longer look at or wear her favorite poke-a-dot bra; it was so comfy!

However, she had to admit that this jacket was growing on her. It smelled good, it had that fresh scent, and it was warm, and she could faintly detect spice. Also, it had a zillion pockets! If she wasn't so determined to return it she'd have kept it for herself. It wasn't as fashionable as her favored purple pea coat but it was warm, and in Starling City, warm trumped fashion sometimes.

"So…" one of Felicity's coworkers, a woman named Megan, sauntered up to her. "Who's the guy?"

"No guy, why? Did someone say something? I totally did not flirt with whoever it was…" Felicity slammed her mouth shut and internally scolded herself as she counted.

"No, I only ask because of the coat," Megan giggled.

"Oh, no, I'm trying to return it," Felicity admitted.

"By wearing it, and it totally goes with those shoes; which is surprising cause it's obviously a guy's," Megan noted.

"Thanks," Felicity grinned. "And I know it's a guy's coat, I'm trying to catch him so I can return it."

"May I ask the guy?"

"Well it's not Oliver Queen or someone important like that," Felicity bit her tongue then. Stupid Broken Filter! She couldn't take much more of this and she was tired of her motor mouth getting the best of her as she stood there and patiently counted to ten again. "It's a guy who works at the office, he spilled coffee on me, dropped the jacket on me as a cover up and I didn't get a chance to return it. Yet. He's gotta come in sometime."

"Perhaps he's a night crew guy, there's a few of the guys who work at night," Megan said.

"I hadn't thought of that!" Felicity smiled as she walked into her small office and sat down. Perhaps Oliver Queen was a night owl to dodge the media, but then she remember some of the celeb news clips and remembered him walking out of clubs with Tommy Merlyn.

Perhaps he was never coming into the office, she thought sourly. He didn't strike her as the working type. The work out type for sure, but she didn't see him taking up a position in the company. Sighing she just shrugged off the jacket and sat at her desk as she got to work with her quiet, mundane job.

She liked the quiet and mundane of her life, it was a good change for her.

* * *

"We made it to the raft," Oliver said slowly, he hated today as he was forced to say the modified version of what had happened. Saying his father had committed suicide to get out of his crimes wouldn't work and so Oliver told the story.

He said how the captain died of thirst, and his father had too, he'd barely made it to the island and he spent the next five years working on surviving because this horrid lie was so much kinder than the hellish truth. Sometimes lies were better, and a part of him wanted to believe the lies, but he couldn't as he remembered Slade, Shado, Yao Fei, everyone, he just couldn't. However, he'd make the world believe the lie because the truth was far more lethal. The proceeding was over, he was declared alive again, and as he walked out and saw the horde of media outside the courthouse he paused.

"Excellent, now that that is over you can come with us to the office," his mother said happily.

"Uh… mom, that, that was a little harder than I was expecting," Oliver said half truthfully. Mostly he was tired, so bone wearily tired, and he needed peace.

"Sure…" his mom nodded and looked wistful which had him wanting to scream at her if she honestly expected him to just be alright. He wasn't, he was not comfortable, he hadn't slept in a week, and he just needed some quiet without everyone looking at him and he needed to continue to scratch names off his father's list. He just… he needed a second to catch his breath.

"Of course Oliver, we'll be happy to take you some other time," Walter said peacefully.

He just nodded as they walked out of the court house. Being swarmed by the press had him wanting to snap and snarl but he was Ollie right now and he was focused on just getting to the car so he could hide out in his lair, plot, and work and feel normal again. Digg and Tommy were fighting back the horde, Oliver slipped in the back seat then slid to the driver's seat as he pulled the key's he'd lifted off of Digg in and accelerated away.

Just five minutes, he just needed five minutes to catch his breath and to relax.

He saw the media, his mother, Walter, Tommy, and Digg all standing on the curb in his review window but he didn't slow. He was done, for today he was done being Ollie.

Oliver couldn't understand how anyone could like Ollie, Ollie was a brat, a pain in the ass, and spoiled, and an asshat. Granted Oliver wasn't much better but he was, he wasn't as bratty or childish or self-inflated as Ollie was. But the world didn't see that, he didn't let them see that.

Sighing he released a shuddering breath as he drove as fast as he could to a place he could stash the car which wouldn't look too uncharacteristic for Ollie and walk to his lair.


	7. Digg a Little Grave

'… _ **And In Other News:**_ _S.T.A.R. Labs has announced that the Particle Accelerator will be going on line sometime at the end of next year. Doctor Harrison Wells has not been available for a comment on the announcement, but rival Dr. Tina McGee, head of Mercury Labs has said that even a slight miscalculation on Wells part will tear a black hole in the middle of Central City. There are now legal debates proceeding about if it is legal to even turn on the Particle Accelerator. Only time will tell what the future has to say about the Particle Accelerator…_ '

It was the last stop on the line, aside from going all the way to the border. He didn't have the papers to get across the border, or the funds. He'd need both to make it. And from there…

There what!?

He didn't exactly have a good plan for this! And he really wanted a drink, just to calm his nerves, as he was currently trembling and there was a throbbing headache in his temple, but he couldn't. He couldn't get drunk, no. He couldn't have the drink. For now.

Sighing his head fell against the brick wall as he stood there in Star City, a far cry from where he was from. He was in the Glades, he would need to start formulating a plan to get funds and to Canada. But for now, he tugged on his coat and pulled it a bit higher around his face as he shivered from the rain's chill; for now he needed shelter. Shelter would save his ass from getting ill, which he simply didn't have the time for which had him walking deeper into the Glades.

Fuck he wanted a drink, his hands were shaking, and his stomach felt sick; though there was nothing in his stomach for him to throw up.

Why the fuck was it so wet here!? He had never been trapped in so much rain before, he hated it! It was cold too, and wet, was nothing dry? How did people live here? This was ugly weather. He didn't know how to feel about that and he did know that he didn't like it.

He wanted to go home, but he shook his head of the thought and tugged his favorite hat a bit firmer over his red hair and continued moving.

He would be alright, he would, he could do this. He would get out before he was caught or worse.

The worst part, he couldn't even remember if he did it! He remembered drinking, going to the convience store to steal some more booze, then there was nothing in his memory. It was black. There was nothing there. Then there was all the blood, and the body, oh fuck! He gasped for air as he propped himself on the wall and dry heaved his guts up again. Groaning he leaned against the wall.

He had FUCKED UP! And he didn't know what to do!

* * *

Oliver reluctantly walked into Queen Consolidated with Digg on his six, Walter and his mother. He felt his skin crawling being here, it was too confining, also, he didn't like it. It felt too much like a box, he didn't like how trapped he felt. His eyes scanned over the awestruck employees and he assessed everyone for a threat to his person. Oliver would not be killed, or blindsided, he refused to be. His eyes paused on a blonde ponytail swaying away from him as she ducked around a corner. He decided he would have to investigate that, because h remembered the blonde from the morning he got splashed with coffee.

That poke-a-dot bra was a memory he savored and wanted to know a bit about the babbling blonde.

"I remember when you would come here with your father, and you would always ask for a grape fizzy," Walter smiled fondly.

"Because mom would never let me have soda," Oliver answered automatically. He had loved the vantage point of his father's penthouse office and stared over the gloomy city of his birth, his home. the cloudbank was resting heavily on them today.

"You remember that," Moira mused dryly.

"Hard to forget when it was why I loved coming to work with dad," Oliver admitted with old amusement. That was a lifetime ago, and a lifetime he could scarcely remembered.

The phone rang, which jolted him from his thoughts as he twisted towards the sound and saw Walter picking up.

"Hello," Walter said and the conversation was soft. Oliver turned back to the city as he decided to ignore his mother and Walter and he started assessing what he would need to do. A rooftop map of the city might be of useful aid to him and his life as a vigilant.

"Well, now that that is settled, time to meet the board," Walter said hanging up.

"What?"

"Yes, since your return you will be taking over the company, I will step down from be intermittent CEO, and let you resume your rightful place in the family company," Walter said.

"I didn't come here to take over the company," Oliver said.

"Oliver, this is important," his mother started, and he turned on her as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't think the board will agree to follow the lead of an Ivy League drop out, or a castaway who has been away for five years taking over as CEO," Oliver stated."

"You will need to learn the ropes," his mother admitted.

"Walter is doing a fine job, I think it's fine if the company stays in his control. I do not think that it would be appropriate or wise for me to take over." Oliver looked over at Walter who was stoic as ever. That stiff British upper lip was firm and Oliver couldn't read a single thought from the man. Digg was also standing there stoic and silent.

"That is ridiculous! You are a Queen!" his mother started.

"Oliver has a valid point Moira, very well, Oliver, how about we start with teaching you the ropes?" Walter offered.

"I think I need time to adjust, thank you though."

"Of course, we'll begin when you are ready," Walter smiled a bit and Oliver felt like there was a real burden lifted off of his chest.

Nodding to Walter he walked out of the office unable to tolerate his mother's thought of him taking over QC when he had barely adapted to being here. Digg was on his six and it irked him as he got into the elevator.

"That was smart," Digg said.

Oliver said nothing, he was pretty sure that he had just figured out a way to evade the QC demands for a bit longer, and he was pretty sure that he could get Walter to agree to it as help. Now if he could get Tommy on board then it would be a done deal, because the word of Thomas Merlyn carried a lot of weight for what he was thinking to do. Which was a reason he was thinking that it'd be worth doin.

The nightclub in his warehouse, that was a solid idea.

It would be a perfect alibi, it also might be the right stepping stone for the Glades and revitalizing the neighborhood; because he did want to help the Glades out after all the damage his father had done to the area. It seemed important to him that he try to amend some of his father's legacy. Not just bring justice for his city.

The elevator dinged open again and he walked right into something small which had him gasping as there was a yelp, tangle of legs, and they went crashing into the ground before Digg could intervene. Instinct had had him wrapping the smaller form up and with a solid thud he landed atop her. There was a crunch which had him wincing as he gingerly released his unintended victim and stared down at her.

"Ow," she muttered. there were broken glasses that had been carelessly stepped on by some bystanders and she was laying there with people murmuring and whispering about this awkward situation, there was even a few clicks from cameras.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked pulling himself off of her, and she lay there for a minute.

"What are you? A brick wall?" she groaned as she rubbed her face and groaned rolling over on her side. It was her! The blonde, Oliver got to his feet.

"No, I am not, do you ever watch where you are going?" he asked.

"I was doing data inputs for the accounting department," she answered, he offered her a hand and she clumsily reached for it. He caught her waving hand as he pulled her up to her feet, she was small, blonde hair, big blue eyes, in an purple blouse and cream pencil skirt with… converse sneakers?

"Felicity right?" he asked, her name popping into his head now that he was looking at her.

"Yes?" she said. "I'm sorry, where are my glasses? I'm only seeing blurs right now."

"Oliver Queen," he supplied as he picked up the broken glasses. "Sorry, but your glasses are broken, I'll pay for the replacements."

"Oh no, at least I have extras," she groaned. "Not again. Not that its bad to run into you, but that I keep running into you! Not to say that I don't want to run into you, you seem nice, but you're my boss's boss's boss's boss's many boss's above me, son and I should not keep running into you. It is rude? It is, right? Of course it is, don't answer that, and oh my god will I please STOP talking!" she slammed her hands over her lips and her eyes were wide with horror.

"It was nice to see you again Felicity, but watch where you are going," Oliver pleaded as he handed the glasses into her hands.

"Frak," she muttered sourly. "Of course they're broken. Oh, I have your jacket!"

"Keep it," he waved her off as he walked away and smiled bit to himself. She was an amusing woman.

"WAIT!" she shouted, he paused, she was stumbling after him and Digg with her hands outstretched looking like a helpless girl. He took mercy on her and caught her hand as he pulled her close to him and Digg.

"I can't keep the jacket, will you please take it!" she gasped as she stumbled right back into his chest. "And seriously, what are you made of!? A brick wall or cinderblock or a mountain or something!?"

"Do you have the jacket?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's in my office," she smiled brightly. She was very adorable, he'd even go so far as to say precious.

"And where is your office?" he asked her, his hand coming to the small of her back as he guided her to the elevator. She rattled off the floor and started babbling. Oliver saw Digg smirking a bit at her in the corner of his eye.

"Who's the other blur?" Felicity hissed to him when the elevator dinged.

"That's Mr. Diggle," Oliver answered.

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, I can't really see you though, I think you look nice though! You must be as tall as Oliver! Is it just me or are you two giants? Is that normal? I don't think I've ever encountered two men as large as you two? Not to say you're freaks or anything just… I'm going to shut up, I'm going to shut up in three… two… one." She was silent then and Oliver wished she would babble again. He liked her babbling, it was nice to listen to it, it was so genuine and kind. He liked that she spoke her mind.

"We're not giants, Felicity," Digg said in amusement.

"You feel like a giant. Or am I just small?"

"You're just small," Oliver teased, and Felicity's lips pursed.

"No, you're giants."

* * *

Nyssa walked through the rain to the café, she sat down and folded the napkin in her lap as she waited a beat in the rhythmic rain of Star City. Her company sat across from her a few moments later.

"Merlyn is not revealing anything, father," she said as she looked up at her father as he sat. She saw her sister coming too which had Nyssa frowning. Talia sat gracefully, folding her legs and keeping her silk scarf carefully wrapped around her hair and head.

"You were supposed seduce Merlyn, not a woman medical student!" Talia hissed.

"Al Sa-Her was not interested in me," Nyssa defended. Truthfully, she found Merlyn to be revolting and honestly, men in general were revolting to Nyssa. If she wanted to be like Talia and used and manipulated for breeding a perfect heir for her father's bloodline then she would submit to a man.

"Because you decided to be weak," Talia taunted.

"Keep a close eye on him, we will continue to monitor Gotham and London and out other holdings, if he should make a move before the League then eliminate him," her father decided.

"How is Gotham going?" Nyssa asked venomously. Her father's greatest obsession was there, and her sister's 'beloved' was there. Though Nyssa had hopes that Bruce Wayne would never succumb to Talia, because Talia should fail for a change. Her perfect sister never failed at anything, she wanted Talia to fail, dismally.

"The Detective is eluding us, but he will submit, on way or another," her father predicted. She could read between the lines on what that would mean, and she didn't know how to feel about just how her father would go.

"As to the return of Queen, this is an unforeseen complication, one that we shall have to monitor. I have heard reports of the Star City vigilant. We are going to have to watch this over carefully, and proceed with our plans with caution. We do not know how much of a threat this is to our plans," he said.

"Of course father." Nyssa nodded.

"Perhaps we will have found a worthy successor with the Detective, monitor the skills, we shall have to see if he is worthy," Ra's decided.

"Of course, father," Nyssa grimaced. A boy, she didn't want a boy. She was happy with Sara, however, is she could best Talia for a change she just might let the vigilant seduce her. If he was worthy. So far the only worthy successor to her father refused the post, and her brother was dead to them, an albino and whiny. And if it beat Talia, then Nyssa just might break everything.

Nyssa ordered her coffee and sat there and listed as the plans were discussed quietly. Nyssa was not agreeing with this again, she didn't like the route her father was intending to take. This would be a dark route for the League of Assassins would be taking. Still, the world needed salvation.

She endured lunch.

* * *

Felicity made her way home and she collapsed on her couch. Her replacement glasses were uncomfortable as fuck and she took them off as she rubbed her face over. Of all the embarrassing days to be alive.

Looking upwards at her ceiling she wondered if she could possibly disappear into the depths of hell. The humiliation of this was great, but she supposed that it could be worse. She had endured worse, and she had done worse, and she had said worse. Felicity was just happy that the entire QC hadn't said she was having a fling with Oliver because Oliver had patiently; loudly too announced that he was thankful to get the jacket back and he was sorry for ruining her blouse with coffee.

Well at least she didn't look like one of his one-night-stands.

Standing she kicked off her shoes and walked to get her pajamas. Once she was decompressed, with a glass of wine, or a bottle, and ice cream she was going to do a little digging into a few anomalies she had found today in a D&R project. Something called Tempest, money to nothing as far as she could tell, but for a minute she wasn't going to look at it.

Pulling her hair down she thought about the gorgeous man she kept running head first into. She wondered what was going on with her life that she kept making a fool of herself before a hot guy. He just also happened to be her boss's son!

After a hot shower Felicty plopped down and started looking over the files for this missing money. It was two point five million, and she knew that they had find it. No doubt that when her bosses discovered it there'd be a huge stint about it. So it would be best to figure out what happened to the Tempest project.

Her hair was pulled into a tail when it started to falling in her eyes.

Reading the numbers she started writing the notes and she looked at the numbers as she worked. She couldn't figure out how this could all just vanish, she had never seen this much money just up and disappear.

There was no paper trail, no money trail, it was like the money had just disappeared which wasn't possible. It had to go somewhere. Felicity looked over at the numbers and she sighed.

Oh this would be so much easier if she had full range of the company to see where the money could have gone, because as it stood now she would be hacking a lot of her own job. Which she would not do. Yet.

Felicity took a sip of her wine and she closed her eyes.

No, she wasn't hacking her job yet, but she would keep looking for the money. Or she would go up to the CEO with the missing money and recommend a good forensic accountant.

That was just too much money to disappear. Felicity was still concerned about this though. It just was a lot of money.


End file.
